Phoenix Evolution
by darkskysong
Summary: A powerful duo are beating the competition and no one seems to know much about her. Lan and Chaud just happen to be a part of the best at what this NetBattler is and does. Will they learn more about her mysterious ways. R&R! MegaMan NT Warrior universe
1. The N1 Grand Prix

This story is based on the MegaMan NT Warrior animation series. It is set when Lan, Maylu, Dex, Yai and Tori are all eighteen and they still do exactly the same things that they did when they were younger. Chaud and my new character, Kaie are the same age. I hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or names affiliated with MegaMan NT Warrior. But I do own TamaMedia, Kaie Tama, Phoenix, PhoenixMan, Delano, DarkMan and any other characters not featured in MegaMan NT Warrior: seasons 1 and 2.

It's my first fan fiction so be kind & Review!

Sep-2006 Edit: I swear my writing skills pick up. I think it gets pretty good about chapter 7, though a couple of the earlier chapters are good too.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

"Welcome to the second N1 Grand Prix. Hello again, I'm your host Revita. Bringing you the NetBattle tournament, live from DenTech Stadium, where we have been holding it since the floating arena was destroyed by an intense final between Lan Hikari and Chaud Blaze."

Kaie turned away from the monitor screen and her piercing blue eyes stared out the corridor window. It was a cloudless summer's day.

She wore a gold sleeveless Chinese top with her Navi's symbol on the back, navy blue pants, a matching knee-length open coat and black sneakers. Kaie's long black hair was twisted up on top of her head and tied with a ribbon the same colour as her eyes.

Kaie moved into the training room of DenTech Stadium and jacked her PET into an arena. Her match was last and Kaie had no desire to watch the first round of the Grand Prix.

An analysis of the matches would be ready to watch when she returned to her suite. Worthy competitors would then be identified and prepared for.

Her NetNavi was called Phoenix and she was just as competitive as her NetOp. Phoenix had red forearm wing feathers and long black hair. She had a full length, gold suit with the red belt and bare feet. The headgear on Phoenix wrapped around the back of her head. Her symbol was shown on the piece that covered her ears and on her chest.

Kaie downloaded various battle chips to her Navi, making sure they worked perfectly. She recharged them before leaving the room.

--------------------

"Wow! What fantastic battles we are getting in the first around. Lan and Chaud have again been the outstanding so far. There are only two battles left to go and both are in the main arena." Revita commented.

Higsby added his bit. "Yes. The second last battle will be Maylu and Roll against Dex and GutsMan. These two are good friends and spent many years NetBattling together, so the match should be interesting."

Maylu and Dex stepped up to the podium and jacked in.

"Jack-in, Roll. Power-up."

"Jack-in, GutsMan. Power-up."

The battle ended fifteen minutes later with GutsMan logging out. Roll had used speed and well placed attacks to bring him down.

Dex was disappointed for he was sure that he would win with GutsMan's new upgrade. But Maylu was the better battler that time.

--------------------

Revita jumped in again. "And what about the last match for round one?"

"Well I can't tell you much. Delano and DarkMan are said to be rising stars in the NetBattle arena so we'll have to see how well he does. We have virtually no information on his opponent, Kaie. All we know is that Kaie is a highly rated NetBattler and her NetNavi is Phoenix."

"This will be intense."

Delano jacked in DarkMan and waited, anticipating a really tough match. There was no sign of his opponent.

Revita read the statement handed to her. "If Kaie doesn't show within five minutes, she is disqualified from the tournament."

The clock had just ticked down two minutes when Kaie made her appearance.

Lan, Maylu, Yai, Dex and Tori were in the stands.

"Come on already" Lan shouted.

He was taken back a little as Kaie stared directly at him from the podium with an enigmatic expression on her face.

She wowed half the crowd with her graceful moves.

"Jack-in, Phoenix. Power-up."

The match siren sounded.

DarkMan came straight at Phoenix for a direct hit. Phoenix sidestepped and elbowed DarkMan at the base of his neck as he overbalanced. Delano downloaded Area Steel and Variable Sword to DarkMan.

Delano and DarkMan thought they had them as DarkMan appeared directly behind Phoenix. Kaie downloaded a Long Sword to Phoenix. Phoenix was so fast to close in on DarkMan that DarkMan didn't know what was happening until it was too late. DarkMan tried to recover but Delano logged him out.

The match was over.

Higsby loved the display. "That battle lasted a minute. NetBattlers will need to be wary of Phoenix's speed, not to mention Kaie's reveal nothing strategy."

Kaie held her head high but kept her face neutral as she left the arena. "Well battled, Phoenix."

--------------------

It was the mandatory day of rest that was set for the NetBattlers in the N1 Grand Prix. The guys were hanging out in Yai's tree house, discussing the matches of round one.

"Did you see Kaie's NetNavi," Maylu said, "she had bird wings on her arms."

Dex looked over. "Yeah, I thought it kind of weird."

Lan interrupted, "Never mind that. Just look at their speed." Glide had brought up a video of the last battle.

"Kaie and Phoenix's match wasn't long enough to see their battle style" MegaMan commented.

"Hey MegaMan. Do you reckon Chaud rates Kaie as a worthy battler?"

"She's not one to take lightly, that's for sure."

"Glide, can you bring up more information on Kaie and Phoenix?"

"I'll see what I can do, Miss Yai."

It took several minutes for Glide to finish searching.

"I had to look around a bit, but I did manage to find this information: Phoenix is a warrior fire type Navi, Kaie won two tournaments last year and has won 99 of her NetBattles."

The guys exclaimed over the battle statistics.

Maylu turned to Tori. "If you were still in the tournament, do you think IceMan could beat Phoenix?"

"I don't know. Ice beats fire sometimes. IceMan and I have a long way to go before we ever get as good as Kaie though."

"Glide, are you sure 99 is right?" Lan asked.

"Positive."

Yai frowned. "And there is no more information on them?"

"No. Just those official fragments."

"Roll; have the partner battles been decided yet?" Maylu turned to the screen.

"They have."

"So?" they chorused.

"MegaMan and Phoenix against NumberMan and KingMan."

"Roll and ProtoMan against WhaleMan and HeatMan" MegaMan finished.

"I always wanted to know what it was like to battle with Chaud."

"Oh no" Lan cried, "I'm partnered with Kaie second round."

"Look on the bright side Lan. At least we're not against them." MegaMan said brightly.

"Yeah. We might win this after all," Lan said optimistically.

--------------------

"Phoenix, battle statistics on Lan Hikari and MegaMan."

"Runners-up and winner of three N1 Grand Prix. Strongest move: the Program Advance. Special ability: Mega buster. Common chips: Swords, Mini Boomers, and Area Steel. Enabled to use style modes and they have never refused a challenge."

Kaie watched the analysis of Lan's match against ElecMan. He had an interesting strategy that used a smokescreen and Area Steel to escape attacks and get close to their opponent.

She requested information and video on ProtoMan and Roll as well. From this Kaie predicted they would win their team match easily.

She also set out the strategy for her partnership with Lan. Kaie let a small smile show.

"Phoenix, I have a feeling that this is going to be good."

--------------------

"It will be a great battle to start off the second round by the looks of the partnership of Lan and Kaie" Revita stated.

Kaie, Lan, Higsby and Tora stood at the podium.

Kaie turned to Lan. "Who will you face?"

Lan put on his battle face. "Tora."

"Very well." Kaie said placidly.

Higsby and Tora jacked in separately but Kaie made sure she was synchronised with Lan. Lan just ignored the fact but Chaud was watching from the stands and wondered about her purposeful actions.

The siren sounded.

MegaMan and KingMan went for each other, giving no room for mistakes.

As Phoenix hadn't moved, Higsby let NumberMan calculate their moves. It was wise to take out MegaMan, and fast.

Revita was slightly puzzled. "Kaie hasn't let Phoenix engage in the battle yet."

NumberMan closed in on MegaMan from behind. Phoenix shot in and knocked him from his attack.

"What!" Lan was a little stunned at the speed and he assumed Kaie never helped other people.

Kaie just stood there with that enigmatic expression again.

Phoenix stood on the sidelines waiting, while NumberMan reassessed the battle. KingMan and MegaMan fought on, slightly aware of their partner's moves. Again Phoenix blocked the battle chip NumberMan had aimed at MegaMan.

Kaie swept in a Fire Tower battle chip. "Enough fooling around."

"Fire Tower!" Phoenix aimed the Fire Tower at MegaMan.

MegaMan barely dodged the edge of the tower. KingMan and NumberMan received a lot of damaged from the large Fire Tower.

"What did you do that for?" cried Lan.

"This."

Phoenix's wings glowed red with energy. "Phoenix Blade!" Phoenix ran between KingMan and NumberMan with her arms outstretched, slashing both Navis.

Higsby and Tora logged out their NetNavis.

The end siren sounded.

Kaie jacked out Phoenix and left the stadium without another word.

Lan was just as bewildered about Kaie as Tora and Higsby were about their sudden defeat.

--------------------

The gang was back in the tree house after Maylu's match. Chaud and Maylu won their battle hands down; WhaleMan and HeatMan spent more time arguing than fighting.

Lan banged his fist on the table. "I just don't get it."

"Why would Phoenix attack MegaMan after blocking NumberMan's attacks?" Yai wondered.

"What did Kaie ask you before the match?" Maylu asked Lan.

"She asked me who I wanted to face."

"That explains it" MegaMan stated.

"How?"

Tori elaborated. "NumberMan was Phoenix's opponent so she wouldn't let NumberMan battle MegaMan."

"But why did Phoenix send that Fire Tower at MegaMan?"

"To get him out of the way of course" Yai said "and to attack the other team. MegaMan was just in Phoenix's straight line of sight to KingMan."

Lan was still angry. "Then she should have gone around."

"An attack like that at high speed is difficult to control."

"Or Kaie could have asked me first."

"I believe Kaie is a do-it-yourself kind of battler."

"If Kaie really wanted to get rid of MegaMan, then Phoenix would have aimed to do so," Maylu pointed out.

"Another thing. Why finish both off?"

"I heard Kaie. She stopped playing and got serious," Tori said.

"If you call defeating two Navis with one attack serious, then I hate to see Kaie angry" Dex butted in. "And it wasn't even a battle chip either, rare or otherwise."

"Phoenix Blade. Phoenix's special ability" Glide added.

"Hey! KingMan and NumberMan were already weakened," Maylu consoled.

MegaMan shifted uncomfortably. "Kaie and Phoenix are powerful no matter what else they are."

"I just hope we aren't Kaie's next opponent" said Roll.

Maylu, Lan and MegaMan nodded in agreement. They didn't want to be knocked out just yet.


	2. The Last Battles

**Chapter Two**

"Hasn't the N1 Grand Prix flown by. The tournament has been host to some great battles that we were privileged to see. It has also separated the champion battlers from the rest of the pack," Revita commentated.

"Yes, great tournament this year" said Higsby. "It looks like it's a battle between Lan and Chaud in the semi-finals. And Maylu will be facing Kaie for the other finals spot."

"Can Chaud get a win over Lan and go to the finals? And could Kaie be too much for Maylu to handle? These hot battles are coming up."

"Let's get into it. Lan and Chaud are already waiting out on the podium."

"Jack-in MegaMan, power-up."

"Jack-in ProtoMan, power-up."

"All right! Cyber Sword battle chip, download."

"Aqua Sword battle chip, download." Chaud said at the same time.

MegaMan and ProtoMan zoomed in on each other, striking with their swords. Both came out of the skirmish with a scratch to the shoulder.

Lan and Chaud fought synchronised with their Navis for awhile, matching move for move. ProtoMan was slowly gaining the upper hand.

Chaud swept in the chips for the Program Advance. "Cyber Sword battle chip, download. Wide Sword battle chip, download. Long Sword battle chip, download."

ProtoMan's Program Advance was deadly accurate... but Lan had other plans.

MegaMan was saved by Area Steel then Lan also used the Program Advance at close range. ProtoMan could not get out of the way in time. Chaud logged ProtoMan out.

The battle was over.

Lan celebrated but was humbled when Chaud shook his hand.

"Great match Lan. You and MegaMan have grown much since the last tournament."

"Thanks Chaud. I had a ball battling with you."

"I'll see you around Lan."

"See you then."

The podium, then the stadium cleared.

There was another hour and a half until the next match between Maylu and Kaie so Yai shouted the gang to lunch.

--------------------

Revita and Higsby were back in the commentators' box.

"It'll be a fierce match between these two great NetBattlers."

"The winner will go on and face Lan in the finals."

A hush went through the crowd. Kaie had just entered the stadium with Maylu appearing second.

"Jack-in, Roll. Power-up."

"Jack-in, Phoenix. Power-up."

Roll started battling as soon as the siren sounded.

"Roll Blast."

The long-range blast almost got its mark but Phoenix moved at the last second. Phoenix closed in with Phoenix Blade. Roll tried to dodge the attack, taking damage to her side. Phoenix was so close that Roll could see the glint of determination in her eyes. Roll moved so she was out of Phoenix's range.

Maylu downloaded a chip combination. "Cyclone battle chip, download. Aqua Tower battle chip, download."

Roll aimed true. "Cyclone Aqua Tower."

Phoenix was fast to avoid the attack, but she was slightly hurt by the tail wind of the cyclone.

Roll attacked with another Roll Blast while Phoenix was distracted. However Phoenix had recovered and flipped over Roll so she was behind her. Roll was knocked to the floor by a close range Phoenix Blade.

Maylu saved Roll with a Piranha Virus battle chip. Phoenix was forced back to avoid the attack.

"Fire Sword battle chip, download."

"In case some people didn't know, the power of that fire type battle chip has been boosted because it is being used by a fire type Navi." Higsby informed the stadium.

Phoenix went on the attack. Roll disappeared with Area Steel. Phoenix had anticipated this and readjusted her attack for the new position. Roll couldn't defend herself and took full damage. Maylu logged Roll out.

The siren sounded the end of the battle.

Kaie walked over to Maylu, as she looked devastated. Maylu took Kaie's extended hand.

"Well battled Maylu."

"Thanks." Maylu was surprised and pleased so she left the arena with her head held high.

Kaie sought out Lan in the stands before she departed as well.

--------------------

The morning of the N1 finals had clear skies but it was forecast rain for the afternoon.

Lan wanted to get in a little more practice before the match so he went to the training room at DenTech Stadium. Kaie was already training when Lan walked in. He saw what looked like a firebird in the hologram of the arena.

Kaie casually logged out as if Lan wasn't there; though she knew full well how much Lan saw. Kaie threw her enigmatic expression at Lan on the way out.

Lan was so frustrated. He couldn't read Kaie like he read other NetBattlers. His desire to win the N1 increased fivefold.

He and MegaMan worked hard. Lan remembered that mysterious firebird Kaie had every time they stopped.

It was nearing lunch; Lan was hungry and MegaMan needed a rest for the final.

Kaie had watched the entire session. She didn't let Lan see her when he finally left. Kaie hated cheating; yet it was always good to know how your opponent trained.

DenTech Stadium filled up quite a while before the final match was due to begin. Maylu, Tori, Yai and Dex were there to cheer Lan on. Miss Marri, Lan's Mum and Maisa had also come to watch.

Lan was pacing outside the arena doors; getting into a serious, battling mood. They were great battlers, and so close to winning the N1 Grand Prix. He and MegaMan can do this.

Kaie was standing patiently at the other stadium entrance. Phoenix was one with her and they could do anything they put their minds to. She knew Lan was tough to beat because MegaMan was an ultimate NetNavi. But then again... Kaie thought.

--------------------

"Welcome to the N1 Grand Prix finals. We'd like to introduce our first finalist."

"Lan Hikari and MegaMan are back to defend their title. They had the skill to beat their way to the top again, but will it be enough against our second finalist?"

"Kaie Tama and Phoenix have been unique battlers the entire tournament. Now we know why they are a highly rated team. What will these two pull out next?"

"We'll see very soon as both of the competitors are entering the stadium."

The crowd went wild as first Lan, and then Kaie walked into the arena. Lan soaked up the glory while Kaie just ignored them all.

"Jack-in, Phoenix. Power-up."

"Jack-in, MegaMan. Power-up."

The siren sounded and the N1 Grand Prix tournament final began.

Phoenix appeared next to MegaMan and sent him flying with a close range Phoenix Blade.

"Phoenix is unbelievably fast" Revita began. "There was no chance that MegaMan could have seen or prevented the accuracy of that attack."

MegaMan got up. "Mini Boomer battle chip, download." A thick smokescreen obscured both Navis.

"Cyber Sword battle chip, download." MegaMan moved in on Phoenix.

"Oh no you don't Lan." Kaie knew that battle strategy. "Fire Sword battle chip, download."

Phoenix parried MegaMan's attack. She let MegaMan gain ground until all the smoke was gone.

MegaMan finally got inside Phoenix's guard and she was sent flying instead. Phoenix recovered from the attack, the glint of determination returning to the fire of her eyes.

"Spreader battle chip, download." MegaMan aimed accurately.

Phoenix dodged to the right and escaped the majority of the attack, though she still received damage.

MegaMan and Phoenix stood across from each other in the arena. Both Navis were breathing hard from the intensity and power of the battle.

"Lan let's do it."

"Alright MegaMan, here it goes." Lan swept in three battle chips. "Cyber Sword battle chip, download. Wide Sword battle chip, download. Long Sword battle chip, download."

The Program Advance thundered down upon Phoenix's position and connected. Lan was concentrating so hard on the attack that he missed Kaie's next move.

Kaie would not let the Program Advance defeat her, never. "Phoenix Flight battle chip, download."

The bright energy from MegaMan's attack dissipated. The whole stadium gasped.

where Phoenix should have been there was no one to be seen, yet the battle hadn't registered as finished.

"What just happened, Lan?"

"I haven't the foggiest MegaMan." Lan focused on Kaie across the hologram arena.

"You should know by now to never underestimate your opponent, Lan."

"What did you do Kaie?"

"I used a battle chip, what else?" Kaie said calmly, frustrating Lan.

MegaMan was staying alert, not knowing where Phoenix was, was dangerous.

"Phoenix! Let's show MegaMan the full fury of fire!"

Then everyone saw it. A firebird was circling high above MegaMan, like a hawk hunting its prey. It dived and as it came closer, both MegaMan and Lan could see that it was Phoenix encased in fire energy.

Lan tried to download Area Steel but he was too late. MegaMan couldn't escape the speed and wealth of power aimed at him.

Lan logged MegaMan out before he could be deleted.

The stadium was in an uproar. The abrupt end of the final battle was so unexpected. No normal Navi could have survived a direct Program Advance and go on to win.

Lan was in a daze. They had gotten so good, how could they lose the final. He gave the crowd a weak smile and wave before walking numbly out of the arena.

Kaie did not celebrate her win; she was controlled in her emotions. Kaie bowed to the audience instead, showing them her appreciation of their support through the tournament.

The N1 Grand Prix was over for another year.


	3. Of Kaie & Battlechips

AN: I own TamaMedia, Kaie Tama, Level Booster battle chips and any product released by or person associated with TamaMedia.

AN2: It would be great to know how I'm going, please review.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three**

Lan was walking along the corridors of DenTech Stadium. Rain was pouring down outside and the noise on the roof was loud.

"Come on Lan, it's not that bad." MegaMan sympathised with Lan, so he was trying to cheer him up. "At least we know what that firebird from the training arena was only a battle chip."

"Yeah, one that defeated the Program Advance."

"Then we'll just have to work on getting even stronger."

"Yeah."

Lan looked up at the sound of a soft footfall barely heard above the pattering on the building. Kaie stood by the exit out of the stadium. She still had that infuriating expression.

"Lan."

He nodded to her. "Kaie."

"I wanted to express to you that our battle is one of the best I've had."

"Wow that was unexpected. But tell me, how did Phoenix escape the Program Advance?"

"I don't usually reveal my secrets. However I'll tell you about the Phoenix Flight battle chip." Kaie showed Lan the chip. "It encases a fire type Navi in an energy that shields them and lets them attack from above with great power."

"It's a level five chip!"

"And one of a kind."

"What?"

"It was nice battling you Lan Hikari." Kaie held out her hand.

Lan took it. "Maybe we can battle again sometime."

"Maybe." Kaie let go and disappeared through the door into the light rain.

Lan found a battle chip in his hand. He was bewildered; nothing Kaie said or did made any sense. The chip was level one, but he had not seen its like before.

Higsby might know something about it. Lan went in search for the others to tell them about his encounter and discover the purpose of the chip.

--------------------

They were in Higsby's Chip Shop and Lan finished telling them about his talk with Kaie.

Tori was astonished, "Kaie showed you the battle chip she defeated you with?"

Lan nodded. "Oh I almost forgot. She also left me with a chip."

"Kaie gave you a battle chip?" Maylu asked.

"Yeah."

Higsby finished examining the chip. "There's absolutely nothing faulty with this chip."

"So tell us what it is, Higsby" said Lan.

"It's ah... it's umm..." Higsby broke down. "I have no idea."

They all gasped. "What!"

Yai had a thought. "Lan, would you mind if Glide takes a look?"

"Of course not."

"Glide, check every part of the chip's data." Yai slid the chip into a slot on a console she took out of her bag, and jacked Glide into it.

"The data says it is a Level One Booster battle chip."

"Ah, I've been hearing about these new boosters. They boost the power of any chip downloaded before or after it." Higsby was glad he wasn't completely ignorant about this chip.

"Kaie must have had a reason to give it to Lan" Tori pointed out.

"I think I found the reason" said Glide. "I found the manufacturer's mark." He displayed it on Yai's PET.

"Well it's definitely not BlazeQuest Games or Ayano Tech" said Dex.

"I would have known if it was Ayano Tech." Yai said haughtily to Dex.

"I'll run a comparison of companies registered in the stock market, Miss Yai."

"Thanks Glide."

"You know" Maylu commented, "Kaie might have given the reason during the conversation with Lan."

"She did say Phoenix Flight was one of a kind" said Lan.

"Yes! That's it." Higsby jumped in. "How did Kaie get a one of a kind chip? All the chips I know about have duplicates even if they're rare. Else I would have never been able to get a single rare chip!"

"We know next to nothing about Kaie, so maybe she's connected to the manufacturer," Tori wondered.

Glide reported back on his find. "Miss Yai. The mark is of TamaMedia, whom are based in Brightland."

"Brightland!" This surprised Lan. "I wonder if Princess Pride knows anything."

Maylu nudged Lan. "Why don't you ask her? I'm sure she'll take a call from one of Brightland's knights."

"Maylu!"

"Well why not email?" asked Yai.

"Alright."

Lan received a video email in reply to his email from Princess Pride.

"Hi Lan. I asked Kaie Tama to give you one of the new battle chips being produced by her family's company, TamaMedia. She didn't agree at first but then Kaie said she'd think about it. I hope you put the new chip to good use. Farewell."

"See Lan," said Maylu. "There was a perfectly good reason for Kaie to give you that chip."

"TamaMedia is Kaie's family's company," Tori recapped.

Dex was impressed. "Now we know three people whose family is rich."

"But Kaie didn't give you a battle chip," Lan teased Dex.

"I wonder why Kaie did decide to give it to you, Lan," said MegaMan.

"Princess Pride asked her to."

Yai shook her head. "Uh huh. Princess Pride said Kaie refused at first."

"Then Kaie said she'd think about it," Maylu finished.

Roll said, "Maybe it was the battle Lan had with Kaie."

"Possibly."

Lan punched the air. "Well, new battle chips are welcome no matter why or how I get them."


	4. Home & Secrets

**Chapter Four**

Kaie Tama was glad to return home to Brightland. DenTech City was a good place for battling, but it was always nice to be home.

She had decided to give Lan that battle chip after giving her a challenge in their match. Kaie had sent Phoenix with emails to Princess Pride about the chip and to TamaMedia informing them she would be back soon.

TamaMedia's private plane landed smoothly in Brightland.

Phoenix saw that Kaie was feeling tense again. "Kaie, why don't we visit the TamaMedia Net Training Centre," Phoenix suggested.

"I don't see why not" Kaie said. "Maybe Kegan's there."

"Let's go and see."

Kaie disembarked and got into the car waiting for her. Her driver took off to their destination immediately following her order.

The TamaMedia Net Training Centre was a purpose built centre that incorporated TamaMedia's latest technology for NetBattling. It let NetOps and NetNavis train side by side with full sized holograms. The Net Centre also had different arenas to train and battle in. NetOps around the world have access to these arenas, and can battle other NetOps, just like Net City's coliseum.

Kaie knew a few of the NetOps at the centre. They had been there since before she left to participate in the N1 Grand Prix. Though new people had arrived to train and others had left.

A couple of the NetOps from Brightland waved at Kaie when she entered the centre. They respected her for her skills as well as her family. She waved back.

The room that housed the net arenas took up half the centre. It was divided from the physical training area by one wall, accessed by sliding doors.

Kaie was headed for one of the private arenas behind the doors off the main room. She jacked Phoenix into the arena and waited.

Another NetNavi landed in the arena.

"PhoenixMan," said Phoenix.

Kaie was relieved. "Kegan, I knew you'd be here."

"Where else would I be when you are travelling" Kegan replied.

"Gallivanting around Brightland."

Kegan waved the comment off. "Net City was broadcasting the N1 Grand Prix tournament."

"How lucky for me," Kaie said disdainfully.

"Cheer up Kaie, I want to battle."

"I'm not letting you beat me this time."

"No worries sister. Just do your best."

"That's it! No more miss nice girl." Kaie loved battling with her brother. "Come on Phoenix; let's wipe the cyber floor with PhoenixMan."

"My pleasure, Kaie."

--------------------

Chaud rested his eyes. He was tired but as Vice-President of BlazeQuest Games, he had to finish the rest of the paperwork still on his desk. His PET sat on the corner, where there were no papers.

"Chaud finish these tomorrow."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. They aren't due until tomorrow afternoon."

"All the more reason to do them now and not to worry about them tomorrow."

"At least have a break," ProtoMan insisted. "How about a NetBattle to reenergise you?"

"Where are we going to find someone to NetBattle this late?"

"TamaMedia NetBattle Arenas should still have NetOps logged in."

"Let's observe instead. I'm curious about that place."

"Jack in ProtoMan. Power up."

"Welcome to the TamaMedia NetBattle Arenas," said an automatic recording.

"Have a look around ProtoMan."

"Sure thing, Chaud."

ProtoMan went to every stadium of the NetBattle Arenas. He watched one match before moving onto the next, observing the arenas' activity. The place was running, as a NetBattle arena should, ProtoMan was unsure about what Chaud wanted to find.

ProtoMan reported back. "Place looks okay." He walked past a private arena. "Hang on; I'm picking up a loose audio stream."

"Record it and jack out."

"Done."

Chaud wondered whether he did the right thing. The stream was loose so by rights anyone could have it.

ProtoMan returned to the PET. "It's a little scrambled but I can fix that."

"Play the stream."

The stream was an argument.

"Why won't you do it?"

"It's not right, creating a tournament just for you."

"Please Kaie. It's getting routine just NetBattling in the training centre, here and Net City's coliseum. I want a change, a challenge. I need something to do."

"I know it's hard but..."

"Please convince Mum and Dad, Kaie. Do it for the company if not me."

"What if they find out you're a solo NetNavi?"

"Then they find out. It's not like there hasn't been one before."

"It's against my better judgement Kegan, but I'll do it."

"Thanks sister."

The stream ended, ProtoMan hadn't dared record it any longer.

There was much said that intrigued Chaud. He knew Kaie Tama's voice. She had called the other, Kegan, a solo NetNavi. Chaud wondered what the new solo NetNavi meant and, why did Kegan call Kaie sister. He had a ridiculous idea but was worth looking for proof.

"ProtoMan see if you can find any information on Kegan, Kaie Tama and TamaMedia, include our files as well."

"It may take a while to find anything."

"That's okay. I'll do this paperwork."

Chaud had just finishing signing the last document when ProtoMan returned from his search. It was nearing 11 p.m.

"What did you find?"

"Not much but you'll like it." ProtoMan brought up a file. "This was an encrypted file in BlazeQuest's restricted archives. It is a letter from TamaMedia asking help from several companies. They wanted scientists for something called the Kegan Project."

"Interesting. What else?"

"A Brightland news headline involving TamaMedia. The article details the explosion of one of TamaMedia's experiment labs, injuring the scientists working in the lab. The other thing the article reports is that the explosion also caused a wall to fall onto the Tama children. Kaie Tama and her twin brother, Kegan Tama were badly injured."

"When did this happen?"

"Seven years ago."

"When is the document dated?"

"Four years ago."

Chaud sat back in his chair, deciding curiosity was a thing he should cut back on if it is not in BlazeQuest's interests.

"Is there any information on Kegan Tama since then?"

"A few articles saying Kegan Tama was a talented young boy in technology and," ProtoMan hesitated.

"What?"

"And that Kegan died three years ago."

--------------------

Lan, Dex, Maylu and Tori were walking home from DenTech Academy. It was Friday and a whole weekend lay ahead them.

"Hey guys, have you heard? TamaMedia is advertising their Net Training Centre all over DenTech City," said Tori.

"And that their Net Arenas are open to all NetBattlers around the world," put in MegaMan.

"I heard they had different types of arenas to battle in" Maylu offered.

"I wonder what the Net Training Centre looks like." Dex scratched his head. "I mean, training along side GutsMan would be an interesting thing to do."

"TamaMedia have produced a state of the art hologram technology that lets NetOps interact physically with their Navis."

Lan almost fell over. "Chaud! Where did you come from?"

"I was around."

"So Chaud, does BlazeQuest Games have dealings with TamaMedia?" Tori asked as Chaud joined them.

"None that I've dealt with. TamaMedia have been around awhile, releasing small products every now and then. The centre is its first major project that I know of."

"What do you know about Kaie Tama?" asked Lan.

"Spokesperson for TamaMedia and a skilled battler. I saw her battle in a Questing Tournament last year. Why?"

"She's one strange person."

"Lan, trust me when I say this." Chaud stared at Lan. "Don't judge Kaie until she is your friend."

Lan stopped. "What does that suppose to mean?"

Chaud just waved over his shoulder and disappeared around the corner.

"That was weird" said Dex.

They all shrugged.

Maylu had an idea. "Yai should have a fast connection to the TamaMedia Net Training Centre. We can check out the NetBattle Arenas."

"Yeah!"


	5. TamaMedia’s Net Arenas

**Chapter Five**

MegaMan, Roll, Glide, GutsMan and IceMan stood in wonder at TamaMedia's Net Arenas. The place was huge. There were several stadiums, each a different arena style. The stadiums included water, forest, desert, maze, stealth, fire, ice and rock.

There was an announcement for all new comers explaining the procedures. Battlers chose an arena to battle in and waited for their turn, or they could go to a private arena with customizable battle options.

The Navis decided the Rock Stadium was the best to try out first. The arena wasn't as busy as some of the others, for which the guys were thankful.

While they were waiting, Roll spotted Phoenix near the stadium entrance. She nudged MegaMan. As they watched, Phoenix glanced around and started walking straight towards them.

"Welcome to the TamaMedia NetBattle Arenas." Phoenix gave a small bow and nodded to each of them in turn. "MegaMan. Roll. Glide. GutsMan. IceMan."

"Hey wait! How did you know who I was?" protested IceMan.

"All NetNavis and their NetOps are registered compulsorily into the TamaMedia Battler Database on arrival," Phoenix replied.

"Kaie, I challenge you to a rematch." Lan went battle crazy.

"Since we're in equipped facilities, let us make it interesting and have a Double Battle," Kaie answered.

"We accept" said Lan.

"So who do you choose as your partner?" queried Phoenix.

"Ah." Lan was caught off guard; he hadn't thought that far before accepting. He looked around his friends. "I choose Maylu."

Maylu smiled. "Thanks Lan."

"So who's your partner?"

"A good friend of mine, Audrey."

A NetNavi appeared next to Phoenix. "Hi, I am Obelix."

Obelix was a basic warrior NetNavi with a touch of flair. He had a full length, black battle suit with a diagonal green stripe across his chest, forearms and thighs. Both Obelix's boots and gloves had green stripes around their tops. His symbol was on the front of the headband he wore over his short and spiky, green hair.

The Navi turned to MegaMan, "MegaMan, your reputation precedes you." Then he turned to Roll. "And the beautiful Roll, a pleasure to meet you."

MegaMan grinned and Roll blushed at Obelix's chatter. Phoenix rolled her eyes; Obelix was a show-off sometimes.

"The stadium is free for us to battle," said Kaie.

--------------------

The four Navis stepped onto the rocky surface of the arena.

Obelix took up his position. "I hope you know the Double Battle rules. Else you better start learning fast" he shouted to the other side.

A single siren began the Rock Double Battle.

MegaMan and Roll stood guard, wary of the new terrain. They had already lost sight of the opposition among the few towering rock pillars littering the field.

"Obelix Crush."

"Phoenix Blade."

Suddenly MegaMan pushed Roll out of the way of Phoenix's attack as he also avoided the swing from Obelix. Phoenix disappeared into the terrain again.

"Cyber Sword battle chip, download." MegaMan stood ready.

"Cyclone battle chip, download."

Lan asked Maylu, "What is Roll doing?"

"Clearing some of the rocks and hopefully catching Phoenix or Obelix off guard."

Roll's Cyclone shifted a large area of rock. One of the pillars become unstable and was ready to fall any second.

Phoenix was underneath it. "Area Steel battle chip, download."

Kaie knew the Double Battle rules like the back of her hand. Phoenix escaped the rock pillar while Obelix used the Area Steel to get close to MegaMan.

MegaMan and Obelix clashed and fought furiously, Long Sword on Cyber Sword. Obelix used the terrain to go as quickly as he had come.

"Spreader battle chip, download."

MegaMan aimed the blaster at the rocks. If Obelix won't stand and fight, MegaMan would run Obelix out of hiding with the dust cloud.

Meanwhile Roll had found Phoenix among rocks.

"Roll Blast."

"Phoenix Blade." Phoenix fended the blasts off with flicks of her wrists.

"Audrey, switch!" Kaie ordered.

"Level Three Booster battle chip, download."

Roll and MegaMan were caught off guard as both Phoenix and Obelix disappeared from the field.

A second later Phoenix stood behind a barrier in front of MegaMan. Obelix was likewise behind Roll. Roll quickly spun around to face her new opponent.

"What gives?" Lan asked.

Kaie showed a ghost of a smile. "Double Battle rules."

The barriers vanished.

"Multiple Mini Boomer battle chips; download."

MegaMan threw the Mini Boomers to surround Phoenix's position. Mini Boomers also appeared in Roll's hand.

"Roll, throw them." Maylu shouted.

A bewildered Roll got rid of the Mini Boomers just before they exploded. They didn't hit her mark but they made a lot of smoke, choking Roll as well as Obelix.

"How did Roll get Mini Boomers?" asked Maylu.

"Great technology and Rule One of Double Battle rules: the partner of the NetOp that downloads a battle chip can also choose to use it as well," Kaie explained patiently, just as she would to a beginner NetBattler. "Roll must have accidentally triggered the command to get the battle chip if you didn't know this rule."

Obelix came at Roll with a Long Sword on his arm.

"Triton battle chip, download."

Obelix had a little trouble deflecting the spears with his sword.

"Mega Buster."

MegaMan's aim missed and blasted the rocks near Phoenix's head. She was distracted and dodged right; just narrowly missing a few spears from Roll's reflected attack.

Obelix edged around Roll to the left, keeping her within range of his sword. MegaMan fought off Phoenix Blade as he lost ground to Phoenix.

"Fire Tower battle chip, download."

Phoenix and Obelix had subtly driven Roll and MegaMan in between them. They stood back to back facing their experienced opponents.

"Double Chain Fire Tower!"

Two boosted Fire Towers circled Roll and MegaMan, closing in on them every second.

"Maylu we need Aqua Tower and fast" Lan shouted.

"Aqua Tower battle chip, download."

"MegaMan, use the battle chip."

"I'm right on it."

"Double Aqua Tower!"

MegaMan and Roll sent their Aqua Towers at the Fire Towers. The separate Aqua Towers were not enough against the boosted Fire Towers and they dissipated. Both Maylu and Lan watched as though they had no more chips that could save them.

Phoenix and Obelix let their Fire Towers twist into one tower on top of Roll and MegaMan.

The Rock Double Battle was decided and the single siren terminated all current attacks.

Both Lan and Maylu were extremely disappointed they didn't win but then again, this type of battling was new to them.

The Navis left the stadium so others could have their turn at battling. Phoenix and Obelix came over.

"Practice before challenging anyone to a Double Battle again MegaMan," Obelix said as they shook hands.

"We will, no doubt about that," MegaMan said resolutely.

Phoenix took Roll's hand. "I thought a champion Chess NetBattler would have checked the rules."

"I won't forget if I battle you again Phoenix."

Obelix bowed to Roll, "A pleasure battling you Roll. Until we meet again." And he left the vicinity of the NetBattle Arenas.

"You are welcome to stay at the NetBattle Arenas," Kaie said to the group.

Lan was pumped. "I'm just getting started."

"Maylu I advise giving Lan a lecture and, oh, a question Lan," Kaie said offhandedly. "Why didn't you use the Level One Booster chip?"

Lan was dumbfounded and didn't get a chance to reply as Phoenix had left the vicinity also.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry everyone for not updating sooner. With exams and graduation it's been really busy. I hope this chapter was good reading. Please review!


	6. Discoveries

AN: I needed to get this chapter uploaded for my mind's sanity. This fanfic has been almost finished for awhile except for a few bumps in the road which my friend helped to smooth.

AN2: hope you enjoy reading this one. R&R.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six**

"Lan, I did some research on TamaMedia's Boosters. There are some interesting things these babies can do."

Lan sat in his desk chair backwards and faced his Navi in the port. "So tell me more, MegaMan."

"There are five different levels of the Booster chip. Each level above level one also has another affect. In other words, boosts other areas of the battle."

"So what does each level do then?" Lan leaned on his elbows.

"Level One Booster only increases the power of the chip. Level Two Booster increases chip power and boosts speed. A Level Three Booster increases chip power and also creates a barrier that protects the Navi from all attacks for a short period of time. Level Four Booster triples chip power. Level Five Booster increases chip power and also regenerates 100 of the Navi's energy levels."

"TamaMedia definitely have got interesting extras on their chips. I wish I had a Level Five; that would be so cool."

MegaMan shrugged. "Good luck finding one. I don't think Higsby even has one. TamaMedia probably won't make any more than the three Level Five Boosters they released."

"Oh well, I can dream."

"Worked out how Phoenix and Obelix used the Level Three Booster yet?" MegaMan said cheekily.

"Kaie had used Area Steel then a Level Booster. That's why they disappeared and the barrier was an effect of the chip."

"You got it."

He put his head on his folded arms across the back of the chair. "I still don't understand how I could have used the Level One Booster in our battle, MegaMan."

"I wondered about that too," said MegaMan. "Maylu has a copy of the Double Battle rules so I got Roll to send them to me."

Lan looked up. "So you found the answer?" he said hopefully.

"Yeah. The rules say that if a Navi uses a partner's chip, it is like it was downloaded to that Navi as well."

Lan's expression was blank. "And?"

"If you had used the Booster, according to the rules the Aqua Tower would have been boosted and because water defeats fire, the towers would have cancelled each other out."

"Maylu and I could have won?"

"It could have been possible."

"Maylu will bite my head off if she finds out."

"I think that will be sooner than later."

"Great," Lan said dismally.

--------------------

"Have you found out what a Questing Tournament is?" Lan asked.

"Major companies organise Questing Tournaments." Yai answered smugly. "These tournaments test contestants" skills in other areas than NetBattles. There are usually a series of levels that NetBattlers have to overcome first to get into the finals."

Maylu was very interested. "How often are Questing Tournaments held?"

"They're held whenever, wherever the company organising it likes."

Lan hesitated to ask. "I don't suppose you've heard of a tournament coming up?"

"Sorry."

"I wonder how Chaud saw Kaie in a Questing Tournament last year" queried Tori.

"Maybe Chaud was in it." Dex said.

"You said major companies ran Questing Tournaments, right?" Maylu asked Yai.

"Yes."

"What if BlazeQuest had a Questing Tournament?"

"A record of tournaments says BlazeQuest Games did have one last year." Glide informed them.

"Ah ha! Chaud must know Kaie from their tournament that's why he told me not to judge her." Lan said triumphantly

"Somehow I don't think so," said MegaMan.

"Why?"

"Kaie is just as secretive as Chaud is. It's much more likely that they have no more than a formal, business relationship."

"Perhaps you're right."

"I usually am."

"Show off."

--------------------

"Lan. La-an." MegaMan got louder. "La-an. Laa-aan."

Lan still didn't wake up. "Lan!"

"What MegaMan?" Lan grumbled, still half asleep.

"Lan!"

Lan fell out of bed, wide-awake. "What's so important that you had to scare me like that?"

"Lan relax, I wanted to get you up," said MegaMan. "You've got video mail."

"It can wait." Lan got back into bed. "I'm going back to sleep. It's Saturday."

"I really think you should view it." MegaMan insisted.

He threw off the covers. "Alright, play it."

"To Lan and MegaMan, I cordially invite you both to participate in the TamaMedia Questing Tournament. This is an invitation only tournament with a large winner's prize. We aim to test the best and it is anyone's game. All contestants will be flown into TamaMedia Stadium. The TamaMedia Questing Tournament will be held over seven days. Everything will be arranged for the NetOps that agree to participate by replying to my invite. Until we meet at the tournament. Kaie Tama, spokesperson for TamaMedia."

"TamaMedia has invited us to their tournament." Lan was really excited. "A real Questing Tournament."

"So are you replying?" MegaMan asked.

"Of course." Lan shoved his fist in the air. "We're going to win it!"

The phone rang.

"Who could that be?" Lan picked it up. "Hi Maylu, what's up?"

"Did you get invited to the TamaMedia Questing Tournament?"

"Yes."

"I knew it! I am a great NetBattler."

"What are you talking about? Hey, did you get invited?"

"To Maylu and Roll. I cordially invite you both to participate in the TamaMedia Questing Tournament." she mimicked. "This is so cool Lan. A tournament of the best and I'm a part of it."

"Hey," Lan said indignantly.

"Sorry Lan. It's usually you getting all the recognition. I'm just excited."

"So am I."

"I'll see you later Lan."

"Bye." Lan hung up the phone.

The PET alert went off. "Lan, mail."

It was Phoenix. "Thank you for joining the TamaMedia Questing Tournament. A TamaMedia vehicle will pick you up at your address on Friday, 9 am sharp."

------------------------------------------------------------

AN3: the next chapter is the last stage to my story so I hope to complete the last bit soon. _and save my sanity_


	7. The Questing Tournament Begins

AN: It's been long in coming but I wanted to spread out the publishing of the chapters I have finished for I am in a major block on a later chapter. Hope you like it.  
AN2: I own TamaMedia, Kaie Tama, Level Booster battle chips and any product released by or person associated with TamaMedia.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Stars twinkled and shone; twilight shifting into night. Silver lined clouds scudded across the sky, hiding the waxing moon behind them every now and then. NetOps looked out of their windows as they travelled closer to their destination and watched the small lakes and rivers glinting far away in the darkness.

The small planes gradually landed on the airstrip at TamaMedia Stadium. Bright spotlights angled up onto the sides of the stadium, emphasizing the features of the façade. NetOps from around the world disembarked from their planes and entered the Stadium's grand foyer. Each and every one of them was awed by the massive architecture inside and out.

No officials besides the stadium stuff appeared as the NetOps milled around the opulent entrance, waiting for the last of the invited NetOps to arrive.

A spokesperson from TamaMedia walked out onto the foyer's balcony once everyone had come in. Kaie Tama commanded the entire assembly's attention.

"Welcome to TamaMedia Stadium. This is where you will eat, sleep, play and, of course, participate in the TamaMedia Questing Tournament. As you all know, the tournament will run over six days. There are five levels to compete in; the top six scores after the levels will compete in the finals."

Some of the crowd murmured. Competing in the TamaMedia tournament was going to be harder than they expected; so all the more reason to succeed and declared the tournament winner.

Kaie paused for breath. "I wish every NetOp and NetNavi the best of luck for the TamaMedia Questing Tournament. You have the tomorrow morning to acquaint yourself with the Stadium so please make yourself at home." She left the balcony and an excited crowd behind.

TamaMedia staff showed the contestants to their accommodation and facilities.

The accommodation consisted of five common rooms each connecting five bedrooms. They were on the second and third floors while the net arenas and dining room were on the first. There were also recreational services, such as the spa, swimming pool, and Navi enabled gym and courts. Each common room had a booklet containing all the rules and regulations of the TamaMedia Questing Tournament.

The NetOps were treated to a banquet in the dining room that night in celebration of the Questing Tournament. Mr. and Mrs. Tama were in attendance; they wished people a good tournament when they circled the room and mingled with the NetOps. It was unusual that Kaie Tama was not present at the banquet, as she was the one who had greeted them and it was rumoured that she would open the Questing Tournament the next day.

The majority of the rooms had their lights out not long after. Most of the NetOps wanted enough time to explore the Stadium before the commencement of the TamaMedia Tournament.

Maylu accidentally found out that a pen pal of hers, Skylar and her NetNavi Blossom, were also contestants in the Questing Tournament. They hadn't written to each other after they had received their invitation so they didn't know the other was there until Maylu messaged Skylar. The girls thought the meeting was quite funny as Skylar had been in the suite of rooms next to Maylu, on the end of the floor.

Lan met Tora and KingMan in the hallways while he was exploring and getting a little lost too. They chatted for a bit and exchanged happenings; delighted they could verse each other again in a different battling format.

A few people greeted Chaud when he was viewed around the Stadium's floors. A couple of them had had dealings with BlazeQuest Games and as Vice-President Chaud had been the one closing their deals. There were five people that he didn't know the names of but they had known his. It wasn't surprising due to the fact of his known association with his family's business and celebrity as a stunning NetBattler when he was younger. Though Chaud wasn't the hit thing as much anymore, he hadn't given up being the best he could.

--------------------

Many of the NetOps had an early lunch before preparing for the first level. All five of the tournament levels were scheduled for 1 pm each day. The NetOps gathered in the stadium's arena, surrounded by the empty stands. It was so huge that they were spread out, all anticipating the tournament ahead.

Kaie Tama stepped onto the platform raised off the ground so all could see. "Here is where each of the levels will take place. The levels are based on accuracy, speed, initiative and creativeness. Remember in each level you are part of a team and everything depends on both of your performances in each level."

She held out her hands. "Welcome your partners, NetOps." Kaie got down and disappeared again.

The Stadium's hologram technology was switched on and every single NetOp had their NetNavi standing by their sides.

MegaMan held his hand out to Lan. "We're going to win this Lan."

Lan grabbed his hand and nodded. "Let's do it, MegaMan."

The tournament manager, Mr. Danko continued after the shock and greetings of the NetOps and NetNavis died down. "Level One is designed to test your speed. Both the NetOp and the NetNavi have to complete the obstacle course with the fastest time possible. The computer will rank the NetOps, awarding points and the same with the NetNavis. All levels are out of 50 points. Please take a seat in the stands and wait your turn."

Every NetOp and Navi waited their turn in the stands, watching their competition's performances. The NetTeams had been allocated identification numbers for the duration of the tournament. Each number was called out after the previous team finished.

The obstacle course was identical for both the NetOp and the NetNavi, who ran the course at the same time. However there was a wall separating the courses so the partners could not see each other.

The NetOp known as Brice took to the arena, her Navi PhoenixMan next to her. Brice was entirely dressed in long, dark grey clothes with black finger-less gloves and black shoes; her hair was long and black and had been left untied. Those in the stands wondered about her mobility dressed like that. They even wondered about PhoenixMan, for he had wings coming out of his forearms to consider.

Brice and PhoenixMan started the level at a sprint. They moved in, around, over and under the course with ease, as if they had been born with flexible bodies. Brice finished soon after PhoenixMan had; it was the smallest difference time run so far.

Chaud and ProtoMan had nearly the same result as Brice and PhoenixMan. ProtoMan was a lot faster than Chaud but Chaud managed to get the second smallest difference time; it was closer to the third time than the first.

Lan and MegaMan didn't have a brilliant run. MegaMan was fast and flexible, getting a good time. On the other hand Lan slowed on some of the obstacles but made up time sprinting between them, (must have been all the times he was late to get somewhere).

Maylu and Roll got average times as nether of them had concentrated on the speed of their flexibility before. They didn't worry too much as there were bound to be other levels they were good at.

At last the final pair had taken their run on the obstacle course. Level One of the Questing Tournament was over. The solid hologram technology was only installed in the arenas so the NetNavis returned to their PET every time their NetOp left the arena.

--------------------

The curtains on the windows were drawn, letting just enough light into the room to see the shadows of the furniture.

Brice navigated her way around the room. The disguise could not be dropped, but that didn't stop her relaxing. The NetOp flopped onto the bed, leaving the PET standing on the side table. She wondered about the activities of the other NetOps. No doubt they were happily enjoying the Stadium's facilities.

The bluish green of Brice's eyes reflected the light of the PET. She sighed heavily. It was hard pretending to the other NetOps like this. But her brother asked her to, so how could she refuse.

PhoenixMan was adjusting to the PET, not being used to some of the restraints. Freedom was a sacrifice he willingly made to gain this experience. Phoenix was keeping a link with him. It may have been just for her NetOp but PhoenixMan was thankful for it anyway. In so many ways she was like his sister; it was comforting.

PhoenixMan appeared to be designed along similar lines to Phoenix. He had black forearm wing feathers and short black hair. Red shoulder pads and a red v across his chest were PhoenixMan's differences to the gold suit with the red belt and black calf boots. The headgear on PhoenixMan was the same as Phoenix's except for the triangle over the top of his head. His symbol was shown on his belt and headgear.

Brice allowed herself to drift off.

--------------------

The arena had been split up into cubicles big enough to fit five comfortably and had been sound proofed. A monitor and keyboard had been set up in each one. Aisles ran between each box so the NetOps were able to leave after they had completed the level.

Each cubicle was numbered so the NetTeams went straight to their assigned post and waited for Mr. Danko.

"Level Two is designed to test your deductive skills therefore there are riddles for you to solve. Each riddle will be displayed on the monitor. Once you key in your correct answer the next riddle will be displayed. Your rankings will be based on your completion time, as you will not get the next riddle until you have answered the riddle correctly. If you do not complete the level within the time limit of an hour, the scores will depend on how many riddles have been completed."

The NetTeams read the first riddle:

_Shakes the leaves  
It carries on  
Shapes the seas  
From flat to foam  
Constant whips  
Erodes the cliffs  
Greatly known to you and me  
What is the thing that you can't see?_

The tournament officials observed their progress. NetTeams 3, 14, 20 and 24 were the first to figure out the answer and punch in the letters. They went onto the next one. The riddle must not have been too hard, for the rest of the NetTeams soon solved it and continued; the level had been designed so all the NetTeams would reach the second riddle.

_It can be red  
It can be blue  
Harder than diamond  
It cuts it in two_

The majority got this within five minutes of reading it and moved on; but the next riddle proved to be a brainteaser.

_I am useful  
Place me anywhere  
You can see me every day  
I am in every colour palette  
I am high, I am low  
I can stop you when you're on the go  
I open to let air inside  
Therefore what am I?_

The half-hour ticked over and half the NetTeams were still on the third riddle. The rest had been on the fourth riddle:

_What goes up must come down  
So what's the force that has them bound?_

Before the NetTeams could complete the level they had to answer two questions about the riddles' answers. The questions asked what the answers to riddles one and four have in common and the same with riddles two and three.

Twenty NetTeams finished Level Two within the hour time limit. Maylu and Roll, Audrey and Obelix, Brice and PhoenixMan, and Yoshi and Swift were the fastest of the competition. Chaud and Lan came into the second fastest group. The NetTeams gathered around the scoreboard outside the arena to find out their scores and who was in the lead after two levels. Those who didn't finish were disappointed at not completing the level but pleased that they were still getting points for their attempt. They wandered off to do their own thing and relax.

* * *

AN3: so what do you think of my Questing Tournament? Why not tell me and review. reviews are good 


	8. Level 3

AN: I don't own any characters or names affiliated with the MegaMan NT Warrior series. But I do own everything else.

AN2: Thank you for the recent reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight**

"No. No. No."

"Come on Lan. Don't you trust me?" MegaMan wheedled.

"I trust you with my life," MegaMan smirked, "but that doesn't mean you have to purposely put it danger." Lan crossed his arms. "I won't do it."

The Navi shrugged his arms. "That's okay Lan. I'll just go find someone else who is daring enough." As soon as he turned away he said, "I wonder if Chaud is free."

Lan grabbed MegaMan's forearm. The NetNavi smiled, he knew that would get his attention. No matter how long Lan and Chaud had been friends, they will always keep a spark of rivalry going.

"Okay I'll do it." He let go of his Navi and admonished with a finger. "But you better not put me in hospital or anything."

The wide grin MegaMan wore had gotten even bigger. "Don't worry so much. This will be good for you."

"Hmph." Lan walked abreast with MegaMan towards one of the net arenas. The boy still thought the idea of sparring with MegaMan a little stupid as Navis were built more powerful than humans were.

MegaMan reached for the arena control panel and entered instructions for their match. He shook his head a little at Lan for forgetting that the TamaMedia arenas could reduce the power level of Navis so they could fight on even footing. Lan never thought about training his own body except for endurance during NetBattles. After Level One MegaMan had argued with Lan that if they wanted to win, Lan would have to do some training and they could take advantage of the high-tech facilities between the levels.

The arena door slid closed and locked behind the still nervous Lan. The holographic technology outfitted Lan in NetNavi gear over his training garb of black singlet and trousers. The protection soothed some of his qualms as Lan surveyed the stylish, tight fitting gear of navy colouring. MegaMan rolled his eyes at Lan's fascination and shifted position in readiness. Lan also stepped into his fighting stance. Over the years Lan had taken to the endurance of martial arts training; it was also a reason why Lan had gotten through the first level with a good time.

A holographic clock in the centre of the arena counted down to begin fighting with three short beeps. The net arena would time their sparring and record the statistics of the session so they could analyse it afterwards.

Brice gazed around the open and airy gym with outer walls of glass, giving a curt nod to the NetOps that met her eye. She noticed MegaMan by arena 5 with a disgruntled Lan standing behind him. The NetOp caught PhoenixMan's attention and nodded in the other team's direction.

"What do you make of that?"

"An attempt to gain a lot of bruises."

Brice chuckled. "Lan must need help if MegaMan's dragging him into a net arena."

"Oh I don't know. Maybe MegaMan wants to pay a bit of revenge in the disguise of training."

"Whatever the reason, I'm glad someone took the initiative to find out how the arenas could be used."

PhoenixMan grunted in agreement.

The partners observed in silence the two in arena 5 through the thick, tinted glass running the entire length of the wall, as MegaMan gave Lan a sound workout. Another NetTeam borrowed MegaMan's idea and occupied arena 1 with rigorous sparring.

PhoenixMan had been trying to get his NetOp's attention for the last minute. He finally tugged at Brice's sleeve. "Ah Brice, you got to go."

The tug snapped her contemplation of the other teams. She turned her face toward him. "What?"

"You have to be some where, remember?" PhoenixMan put his hands on his hips and stared at Brice in a brotherly way.

She smiled at his familiar gesture. "Oh right. Thanks PhoenixMan," the NetOp said and walked briskly from the gym.

PhoenixMan shook his head while a grin enhanced his expression. Brice was very mature for her age but she still needed looking after on the odd occasion.

--------------------

Mr. Danko waited patiently as the NetOps filed into the stadium. The NetTeams arranged themselves along the white line that Mr. Danko stood in front of. Behind him were five pedestals with a silver platter on top spread out in a single line.

"I trust you are all ready for the third level of this tournament." The man waved a hand at the pedestals. "As you can see five NetTeams will be competing at a time. This level will test reflexes and accuracy. The plate holds seven chips, one for each round. At the red light signal NetOps need to pick up and download the correct chip indicated for that round. At the green light signal NetNavis need to shoot down the clay pigeon the colour of their pedestal." Mr. Danko stepped to the side. "NetTeams 1 to 5 take your places."

The rest of the contestants gathered in the stands to watch until it was their turn.

Tora, Chaud, Maylu, Skylar, Lan and their Navis sat together near the front of the stands. Maylu had introduced Skylar to the boys earlier in the tournament.

"This has to be one of the strangest things I'll ever do" commented Lan.

Skylar raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that? It's just like trap shooting."

"Never heard of it" he said guilelessly.

"Lan doesn't know much sport besides NetBattling" Maylu offered an excuse for Lan.

Blossom took it upon herself to explain. "Trap shooting is where someone shoots a clay disk, called a pigeon, flying through the air with a rifle."

Chaud decided to rub it in. "The sport is retained from the famous Summer Olympics held years and years ago."

Skylar and Maylu giggled behind their hands at Lan's awkwardness while he soaked up this new knowledge for future reference. The NetNavis did a better job of hiding their smiles and laughter.

Suddenly MegaMan threw himself into the group and pulled Lan to the floor. The others were pushed back and down by his actions. A loud thunk heralded the reason of the Navi's abrupt intrusion. Each and every one of their eyes widened in utter surprise. An arrow had lodged itself deeply in the chair behind them, still wobbling from the force of the impact. Chaud, ProtoMan, Tora and KingMan swivelled around to the arena floor to find the perpetrator of the loose arrow.

NetTeam 2, Amber and CrystalMan had their hands up in supplication. "We're really sorry about that" they called.

"Don't worry," Tora shouted back, "just watch it next time."

Meanwhile, MegaMan, Lan and the girls had picked themselves from under the chairs and off the stand floor. Lan used open palms to swat the dirt away. He looked over his person but there were only minor scratches.

Blossom pulled the arrow out of its resting place and examined the deep hole in the chair. "That was an excellent save by MegaMan." She tapped Lan on the forehead with the shaft. "Else there would be a nice big hole in your thick skull," Blossom mocked.

Lan snatched the arrow from the Navi's taunting hand. "It wouldn'tve been that bad, would it?"

Roll sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hello, earth to Lan. There is solid hologram technology installed in here." She recruited MegaMan to help poke Lan, making her point physically.

He dropped the arrow. "Ow! Not fair. Stop! I get it" Lan said amongst his attempts of fighting off the NetNavis' hands.

"Glad to hear it" Roll said smugly.

KingMan elbowed Chaud to get his attention. "Aren't you in the next group?" The NetOp nodded. "They're calling your group down for prep." He pointed to where Mr. Danko and another man stood just inside the arena floor.

"Come on ProtoMan." Chaud jumped over a seat. "Let's go show these teams what real reflexes are all about."

ProtoMan saluted his NetOp as he had when Chaud was younger. "Yes sir."

The boy waved him off. "Mock all you like, but we have a tournament to win."

The NetTeam joined the other four of the second group. The lot back in the stands surveyed Chaud's competition.

"Brice and PhoenixMan will certainly give Chaud and ProtoMan a run for their money" Lan observed.

"Delano and DarkMan must have incredible talent if TamaMedia invited them to the tournament," Roll wavered. "They just started a serious career in NetBattling."

MegaMan put his 2 cents in. "I don't think Delano will agree with you on that Roll. Didn't he lose the first round of the N1 Grad Prix last month?"

"Kaie Tama isn't a pushover" Tora snorted.

"I wonder if Kaie was the one who chose Delano and DarkMan" Roll continued. "She seems to be able to understand people just by battling them."

"Does any body know anything about Connell and SilverMan or Jack and KnaveMan?" asked Maylu.

Skylar piped up. "Ah, Connell is a cousin of mine."

Tora shifted in his seat so he could face Skylar directly. "So NetBattling runs in the family?" he said interestedly.

"Kind of. Connell taught me how to NetBattle when I was younger. His style has somewhat rubbed off on me but I still add my own flavour."

"Since you're his cousin, how is he going to go with that group?"

Blossom snickered quietly behind her hand. Tora was being so obvious it almost hurt watching him smile at her NetOp.

"If they don't _totally_ stuff up the aiming," Skylar said bluntly. "I think he'll wind up ranking after Chaud."

KingMan rolled his eyes, unimpressed by his NetOp's antics. "What about Jack and KnaveMan?"

"Nope, I've heard nothing about them" said Lan.

"Maybe they're jacks of all trades" MegaMan interjected.

"Ha ha MegaMan." KingMan rolled his eyes again.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Maylu cut in. "The rounds seem to be going fast."

"Yes" Lan answered. "Soon it will be us down there."

And sure enough as Lan predicted he, MegaMan, Maylu and Roll were standing in their group waiting to start, in what seemed to be no time at all. Lan and MegaMan, NetTeam 12, stood at the orange pedestal second from the left, the same one Chaud and ProtoMan had been at. Maylu and Roll, NetTeam 14, had a lime pedestal second from the right.

NetTeam 12 surveyed the seven chips on the silver platter. They were arranged alphabetically in a straight line and ranged in elements. Most of them were common chips yet there were a couple of rare ones thrown in amongst them.

The signals were stationed on the other side of arena, straight across from each of the pedestals. They were shaped like the traffic lights back in DenTech City. _Maybe they were traffic lights_, Lan mused.

He turned to MegaMan on his left; they had a little time before the group started. "What do you think?"

"Get them to me and I won't steer us wrong." He gave his NetOp the thumbs up.

Lan returned the gesture. MegaMan crouched slightly in anticipation while Lan gripped his PET in a better position. Then they waited for their signals.

NetTeam 11 hit the edge of their aqua coloured pigeon with Air Shot. Lan tensed in readiness. Red. He glanced at the platter to make sure he picked up the right chip and downloaded it in a few seconds. MegaMan steadied his arm with the new artillery. Green. An orange pigeon shot out from right to left. In a second the Navi aimed and fired at the fast-flying disk. It exploded with a direct hit to the centre.

The delay between the NetTeams' turns was minimal so the shots seemed simultaneous. The next chip was Heat Shot and resulted in the same way for Lan and MegaMan. Thus NetTeam 12 performed nearly perfect rounds with Bamboo Lance, Roll Arrow, Magnum and Gun Del Sol EX. The only clay pigeon that didn't completely break was in the final round with the Final Gun battle chip.

Maylu, Lan and their NetNavis clambered into the stands again after they finished the level. Skylar and Tora were already down in the arena, ready to rock and roll. Lan noticed that they were one place to the right of where he and Maylu applied their reflexes.

Ah, in no time at all, the five NetTeams were gathered together again. They chatted animatedly about previous NetBattles while the last five participants completed the third level. No one missed the signal when the NetTeams were dismissed, and as usual didn't linger in the arena longer than they had to. There was fun to have elsewhere in the TamaMedia Stadium and Lan couldn't forget the buffet in the dining room.

------------------------------------------------------------

AN3: _whoops_ Wow, I got this chapter done hugs. Much appreciate a review. _hint hint_


	9. Level 4

AN: I hope you like this chapter. I'm starting to get the feel of my writing having such a bad block that went for 2 months grins. Relax, read & review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or names affiliated with MegaMan NT Warrior.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine**

Kaie Tama wandered the long corridors of the TamaMedia stadium. Every now and again she would come across one of the competing NetOps. She never lingered to chat, yet stayed long enough to wish them well. Kaie said a friendly hello to the tournament staff, and gave a nod to the rest of the NetOps.

She continued to wear her gold and Navi-marked top but had changed into a long black skirt and ankle boots. As always her jet hair was up and today was embellished with gold.

The young woman circuited the stadium's three floors twice, unconcerned for the opinions that the NetOps were forming about her. Let them think I'm strange, Kaie thought, just as long as they don't hate me. She could never forgive herself if someone hated her for something she did to him or her.

Fat drops of rain slapped against the glass, breaking into Kaie's reverie. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that Kaie did not realise where she walked or stopping for that matter. For some strange reason Kaie was in the deserted corridor of the third floor, staring unseeingly through a window. It spanned five metres by one with a panoramic view of the snow-capped mountain. The grey filtered light lent a dull, sluggish cast to the scene. Soon the rain became heavier obscuring the outside world. Her steady breath fogged the cold glass which then blurrily reflected wide, greenish-blue eyes. They shifted to see long fingered hands resting on the glass and collecting the chill of the window.

The last days of the tournament would be spectacular, in more ways than one. Kaie could feel it. The woman peeled her hands away and placed her palms to cool her flushed cheeks. She had a haunting premonition that something unexpected will happen. The NetOp tried to totally shake herself of the thought, but it settled for a small spot at the back of her mind.

--------------------

The NetOps were milling in the dining room, waiting anxiously for Mr. Danko to arrive and address them. A notice had been put up in each of the common rooms for the contestants to attend a meeting after breakfast the next morning. Shortly the portly tournament official stood before the gathered NetOps.

"Good morning NetOps. I am here to introduce you to the forth level of the TamaMedia Questing Tournament. The task set for this level requires preparation by the NetTeams." Mr. Danko rubbed his hands together. "This task asks NetTeams to create a short performance and incorporate chips into the display. There will be marks awarded for creativeness, chip incorporation and performance. Jonathon Bandy of the DenTech Performing Arts Academy, #(Yuki) the singer and Mrs. Tama will be judging your performances." Whispers spread through the crowd of the prestige of the judges for the round. "We know some of you will need as much time as you get so the level will start at 8.30pm instead of 1pm. Please feel free to use the skills you have to create your show and to ask any of the staff if you need something." He bowed to the stunned NetTeams and left them to ponder their task.

The majority of contestants exited the dining room chatting excitedly, though many did not disclose their ideas to the competition. All of them knew they had only twelve hours to get ready for a performance of a lifetime. Each of the NetTeams managed to find a location in the TamaMedia Stadium where they could prepared undisturbed by the others yet still had access to the tournament staff. The net arenas in the gym were quickly taken by those with initiative minds, as were the courts. The Stadium arena was the last place that could be used for preparation so was once again divided into large areas for the remaining teams.

Lan and Maylu were quick to the net arenas whereas Chaud, Tora and Skylar could be found practising in the courts. NetOps took brief lunch breaks while the navis stayed to safeguard their chosen spots. It wasn't as if the teams were mistrustful of each other, nevertheless they wanted to jump straight into rehearsal as soon as they returned.

Night fell. The halogen lights brightened the corridors and rooms of the massive stadium. NetTeams used their final time refining the loose ends of their performances before level four began in the main arena. At last they filed into the seats knowing that they prepared as much as they could and would do their best.

The judges' panel was set on the lowest tier of seats closet to the stadium floor. A velvet cloth of dark colouring draped the surface of the long table. Mrs. Tama sat resplendent in a business suit of silver at a table end talking softly with Jonathon Bandy of the DenTech Performing Arts Academy, while YUKI was quietly seated on the other end.

The order of the NetTeams was decided upon alphabetical order of the Navis, adding another twist to the already convoluted tournament. A few of the NetTeams that were pushed up the order groaned at the announcement but settled back into their seats to watch the performances before theirs. AnchorMan of NetTeam 1 gave his NetOp Akira a shrug and she returned with a smile; the change of order made no difference to them, they had the pleasure of opening the fourth level.

Skylark and Blossom at position three was the first of the band of friends that included Maylu, Lan, Tora and Chaud. They gave a wonderful show featuring flora, demonstrating the elegance of nature. Tora and KingMan were eleventh and used the skills they learnt from chess battles.

Lan waited impatiently to compete, though he was impressed by the skilful performances put on by all the NetTeams. Now he knew why TamaMedia had indeed invited the best of battlers from around the globe. The young man readied himself once Tora and KingMan finished their lot as Lan and MegaMan were after the next contestants, Jack and KnaveMan.

MegaMan advanced into the arena a step ahead of his NetOp, who was mouthing a soft chant to promote a good performance from them both. The Navi was sure the amount of repetition of their routine in preparation could have covered two NetTeams' training, so MegaMan felt they would do their best in any event.

NetTeam 12 squared each other off from across a fairly big distance, Lan standing next to a small decorative table holding the items for their display. The bell rang to let the NetTeam know that the judges were ready for them to start. The first part of their act was going to be a real blast. Lan picked up three chips in between each of his finger tips and slotted them into his PET one after another. MegaMan silently counted the seconds down from when he received the Mini Boomers as he artfully juggled the volatile objects. He then tossed them high to let them harmlessly explode above the NetTeam's heads. A smokescreen obscured Lan and MegaMan for a few moments, just enough time for them to move into their next position.

Lan had been inspired by the level three of the tournament for this part. The NetOp threw various objects in different directions for MegaMan to attack with his newly acquired Canon artillery. The remnants of the smokescreen faded away and revealed the last throws that Lan made before he strode from the tableside to stand side by side his NetNavi. They finished the performance with a sequence of movements drilled in from their martial arts training.

As with all the previous NetTeams, the audience applauded the partners and indicated the display's entertainment value by the volume of sound created. MegaMan saw the elation on Lan's face from the adrenaline rush of the competition and grinned as they re-entered the stands. Now they just had to wait out the last half of the level to obtain their score, and the top leaders of tournament had yet to compete.

Two NetTeams later and then it was time for the enterprising partnership of Brice and PhoenixMan to take the stage. The NetOp mused on their situation after watching the performances all the way down to the arena floor; they needed to pull their act off perfectly to stay atop the leader board.

Brice had exchanged her dark coat for a short, white caftan with purple edging and abandoned her shoes and gloves; her PET was strapped unobtrusively at the base of her back in the purple sash she wore. PhoenixMan stood directly behind Brice, who was at least a head shorter than the Navi so every one could still see him. The starting bell chimed in a timely fashion.

Brice flourished a bow to the judges while downloading a battle chip to PhoenixMan. Sand rings appeared above the stadium floor, hovering over the partners' heads in a direct line from the NetNavi's outstretched arms. He manoeuvred the rings in a simple pattern around the field including tipping them horizontally and vertically. The NetTeam entertained the crowd by jumping through the sand rings that PhoenixMan continued to control while moving; the most impressive leap being a three ring combination of two vertical and one horizontal ring. The last jump looked as if Brice might collide with her Navi as the other side of the one she aimed for was so close him. PhoenixMan let the sand rings dissipate in a cloud of particles and braced his stance as the NetNavi cupped his hands in readiness. Brice cleared the last ring with a front roll and stepped backwards, straight into the waiting hands and then PhoenixMan supported her weight into a flip.

She downloaded another chip while the Navi threw a glittered ball into the air towards Brice. The NetOp caught the sphere with ease then proceeded to perform a small dance routine that included the ball. PhoenixMan was skilfully using the Bubble battle chip in his display that surrounded both him and his NetOp in a circle then a dome of bubbles. Brice forcefully hurled the orb through the centre of the dome's peak, the cue for PhoenixMan to end his stream of bubbles. The ball reached the apex of its arch and seemed to hang in the air before gravity took control. Every one was so mesmerised by the journey of the sparkling orb and the form of Brice's grace that they missed PhoenixMan moving into position for the NetTeam's finale.

Brice slipped a Cannon chip into the PET and her NetNavi knelt to gun down the floating ball with studied precision. Confetti exploded into the air and showered the performers and the spectators nearest to the floor. As the end of their performance, Brice and PhoenixMan synchronically cart-wheeled on a single hand, landed neatly on their feet and then continued the movement into their last bow.

NetOps and Navis around the stadium cheered, clapped and whistled their approval of the well demonstrated act of entertaining teamwork from Brice and PhoenixMan. NetTeam 6 humbly exited the arena floor to make way for the next contestants competing in the Questing Tournament and returned to the seats they had been sitting in earlier.

The next team happened to be Chaud and ProtoMan. Luckily enough they had no qualms about the quality of their performance to be intimidated by going after Brice and PhoenixMan skilled show. They demonstrated with finesse the marvelling feats of accuracy and speed. Last of the group but never least, Maylu and Roll hit the stage with their performance at position nineteen.

The competitors were dismissed following a short speech by Mr. Danko on behalf of the NetTeams to thank the judges on their participation. The crowd surrounding the scoreboard was thinning by the time Lan and the gang arrived to check out the state of the competition. They were surprised to find that the point gaps had closed, meaning the contestation for the six places in the finals would heat up.

Brice walked past the scoreboard on her way through the corridors. She stopped and surprisingly addressed the group. "This might seem strange, but I like to speak with the people I compete against at least once during a tournament." Brice looked at each of them in turn. "How does it feel to participate in a Questing Tournament?" she asked the debuting NetOps Lan, Maylu and Skylar.

All three expressed their excitement and honour at being invited. The young woman nodded her agreement. "I'm sure Tora and Chaud know as I do that these tournaments provide excellent experience for flexibility in NetBattles, as well as in life. Well, I better be off so good luck for the rest of the tournament." Brice waved and then disappeared down the passageway.

"That was strange," commented Maylu once they were moving towards their rooms.

"You got that right" Skylar replied.

Chaud chuckled. "I have met far stranger characters in my travels. Brice was normal compared to them."

"We all can't be globe trotters like you, Chaud" retorted Lan.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about those weird people from World 3, like Maddy and WackoMan for instance" he pushed.

Lan scuffed his shoe. "Yeah, well, I tend to look to the future."

"We knew that" Tora laughed.

Lan cottoned on. "Stop picking on me."

They decided to let Lan have his peace this once and parted ways on the second floor corridor to enter their own common room. Lan wished Maylu a good night before going to sleep in his room.

The next morning, Maylu was adamant to use the fantastic facilities that the TamaMedia Stadium had to offer. She had been so absorbed with the tournament that Maylu hadn't taken full advantage of the spa and swimming pool yet. Lan also decided to make use of the pool so they went together after putting their PETs on to charge. MegaMan and Roll explored the Stadium's Navi facilities while they were externally jacked in.

All the NetOps enjoyed their morning, relaxing before the fifth level and taking advantage of the free facilities. This was one reason that Questing Tournaments were liked by so many; the companies running them always looked after their contestants well.

The Navis glimpsed PhoenixMan all over the cyber network. He seemed a bit too mysterious but then again, nobody really knew anything about his NetOp Brice besides what she revealed in her various conversations.

Lan and Maylu spent the entire time they were at lunch speculating about the events planned for the last level. They were certain that it would be really hard as they were being tested to find the best of the best invited.

------------------------------------------------------------

AN2: I know the end of the chapter was a bit abrupt but bear with me. I forced myself to overcome write block to make this chapter happen.


	10. A Little Help

AN: Yay, a new plot twist has temporarily broken through writer's block and this chapter was able to be written. Gomen about the wait, I wanted to update earlier but, you know how blocks are. Anyways R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten 

The hem of the navy coat snapped at her legs as Kaie turned the corner to enter the stadium's security command on the first floor. Her sky blue eyes were narrowed because of the recent and disturbing news that circled amongst her already troubled thoughts. The monitor screen displaying the NetTeams jacked into the system sat on a small desk with a lone keyboard for accompaniment. She scanned the list of names looking for a specific person, hoping he was easy to locate for Kaie didn't have time to manually search the entire stadium. There, in the gym using arena 3; the girl breathed a sigh, waved a goodbye to the attending supervisor and left for her destination.

The journey was devoid of people and Kaie let her pace quicken until she could see the refracted light coming from the gym. Two teams were working out in the open facility as she calmly walked through the entrance and equipment to reach the arenas. The NetOps automatically looked up from their exercises when they heard the glass door click back into place. Surprise and awe were written on their faces but Kaie ignored them for the moment.

She stopped next to the control panel and glanced through the thick glass at the sparring pair, a hand hovering near the call button. Chaud looked handsome in the black and red Navi protection gear the arena had generated. A fleeting smile graced her lips before the reason behind the pending meeting crushed the momentary freedom of thought. Her fingers pressed the key.

The arena's signalling halted the match and Chaud turned to find Kaie Tama standing outside the chamber. Curiosity entered his expression as he opened the only door and stepped into the frame.

"Can I help you?" he asked bluntly.

Kaie noticed he was an inch taller than she was. "Yes you can" she replied "but I need to talk to you in private."

"Now?" She nodded and Chaud called back to his NetNavi. "I'm jacking you out ProtoMan." The boy entered a combination into the keypad to save the match stats and jacked his PET out of the system. The Navi gear dissipated to reveal the faded red t-shirt and black track pants that he wore.

The spokesperson of TamaMedia led the renowned NetOp to the family suite, a place where the conversation was guaranteed not to be overheard by other NetTeams passing by. They sat comfortably in the soft armchairs in the reception room while one of Kaie's personal staff poured cups of tea for the pair.

Chaud seemed to be studying the girl, his head was slightly to the side and a crease deepened on his forehead. Kaie leaned forward to put the cup down and then rested elbows on her knees as her hands clasped each other.

She got straight to the point. "We know BlazeQuest Games has had trouble with the solo NetNavi called Dominion and that is why TamaMedia is requesting your help."

"You've encountered Dominion?" His back had stiffened and his demeanour changed.

"Unfortunately, we have." Kaie grimaced. "They crashed our experiment labs' computer systems about eleven months ago."

"That must have been just after we repelled the power-obsessed Navi from one of our high security enterprises last year" the boy mused. "How did you counter Them?"

"We locked Dominion out of the higher levels in our systems and rebuilt stronger firewalls and security codes to keep Them from further access. They've been sporadically attacking us ever since."

"I had wondered why the frequency of the disappearances of our low security Navis by Dominion lessened." Chaud paused before continuing on. "So why do you need BlazeQuest help?"

The Tama girl absently rubbed the fingers of a hand over the thumb muscle. "We've been keeping tabs on Dominion so we would have advanced notice if They tried a full scale strike into our systems again. It's reported that They have been hanging around the databases where information regarding the Questing Tournament is stored. We think that Dominion might try capturing the NetNavis gathered at the stadium."

"How can we be of service?"

"We were hoping BlazeQuest could help monitor TamaMedia Stadium's outer security."

Chaud took a moment to assess the resources BlazeQuest had at the moment that would be available for such a task. Business was currently soaring along so there wasn't a lot to spare, though an association with TamaMedia would definitely be beneficial for the future.

Meanwhile Kaie waited nervously for the other NetOp's reply. She really didn't want a repeat experience of Dominion's initial attack at the stadium as TamaMedia's strongest guard navis were occupied protecting their highest classified research back at the experiment labs.

The boy broke the tension that had grown in the silence while the pair had been contemplating. "I'll get a security team onto the problem immediately."

Relief relaxed the sore neck muscle that had been tense ever since Kaie had received the disturbing report of Dominion. "Thank you."

"No problem." The NetOp stood to take his leave and arrange the security support for TamaMedia. "If I may?"

She stood as well. "I'll walk with you a ways."

Chaud nodded and they entered the corridor, turning right towards the stairs for the upper levels.

"There is something I want to ask you Chaud."

He glanced over at the girl. "Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering what you thought of our Questing Tournament."

"It's different than the other tournaments I've participated in but challenging I think. I've found it interesting to know that simple tasks set in the right environment can really test a person's skill."

"Have you entered your own company's Questing Tournaments before?"

"No." Chaud noticed that her eyes flickered towards the floor and her jaw tightened at his reply. "I am invited to so many others. Between them and work, I decided BlazeQuest tournaments would be my holidays."

Kaie returned his grin. As she also worked for her family's company, she knew how tiring balancing huge amounts of pressing work could get. They paused at the bottom of the staircase where their paths parted.

She turned to Chaud and gave him a short bow. "Thank you again. I really appreciate this."

He waved it off. "I won't refuse help when Dominion is involved." Then he disappeared up the steps.

--------------------

Lan leaned against the wall of the passageway across from the gym, waiting for his friends to show up so they could walk to the stadium arena together for level five. Being on time wasn't strong suit of his but Lan made an effort to be early during tournaments (he hated being disqualified). Lan heard slow, deliberate steps coming from the stairwell and the boy glanced up to check if it was Maylu or one of the others.

His brown eyes widened when he recognised the unmistakable form of Kaie Tama, the person who defeated him and MegaMan in the N1 Grand Prix and a powerful opponent. Lan was about to turn away and pretend he hadn't noticed her when Kaie locked her attention on him. The boy felt slightly confused for there was emotion written on her face instead of that extremely frustrating, serene expression that he knew.

Kaie came to a stand still once she was level with him. "Lan Hikari" she said with a nod. "How's the tournament?"

He beamed. "It's excellent. I can't wait til MegaMan and I win this."

She nodded again. The next thing Kaie spoke of was unexpected by Lan. "You were one of the people who defeated World 3." It wasn't a question but her tone made it seem like the statement needed an answer.

"Yeah. We fought them heaps of times and they kept getting their buts kicked."

"So," Kaie tapped her mouth with a finger, "if there was a disturbance from people like World 3, would you fight?"

"If there's trouble then call on us. MegaMan and I will send them packing."

The female NetOp smiled. "Then I know who I can count upon." She didn't given Lan a chance to reply as she walked off down the passage.

MegaMan piped up from Lan 's PET pouch. "What is the world coming to for World 3 to be brought up?"

"Dunno" Lan shrugged. His gaze swept up the other end of the corridor then returned to observing the NetOps who were finishing up their exercising in the gym. Lan identified NetTeams 2 and 22, only because they were a part of the top 10 NetTeams vying for a spot in the finals. He was about to do another sweep of the passage for his friends when the door to a net arena opened; he looked on curious because he had missed this team in his count for their chamber was one that didn't share a wall with the open gym.

The NetTeam was a superb duo that Lan compared to Chaud and ProtoMan, it was Brice and PhoenixMan. He saw that she hadn't abandoned wearing grey for practice as she had donned a full length, dark body suit. PhoenixMan seemed to be talking to her as Brice pressed some buttons on the control panel, her back facing Lan.

"Hey, Lan" someone yelled.

His head whipped around at the sound and found Maylu and Skylar jogging towards him. They approached from the way Kaie had left; his eyes shifted behind the pair and saw that Kaie was still in the corridor.

Lan blinked as a strange thought crossed his mind. The back view of both Kaie and Brice were extremely similar for some strange reason, even their NetNavis Phoenix and PhoenixMan were almost identical. He wondered if there was any connection between the two girls, if there was it would probably be interesting at that.

His friends caught up to him. "Chaud and Tora are going to meet us in the stadium" Maylu told him.

"Right" he replied as Lan fell in step with the girls and they made their way to the fifth and final competition level of TamaMedia's Questing Tournament.


	11. Level 5

AN: Um, I am sorry if any character (besides OC) is ooc. It's been a very long time since I saw my last MegaMan episode and I can't remember them too well.

This is a faster update then I would have for my chapter buffer but I felt so relieved after completing chapter 10 that I don't want to drag out the updates. It's been almost a year since I first posted the first chapter and I only have 1 chapter to write before it's complete.

Thanks for sticking out the year with me. Now onto the chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven**

When the NetOps walked into the stadium to begin the last level, they were very surprised to find that a maze had been constructed to take up the entire arena. They sat in the stands to await the pleasure of Mr. Danko to start the procedures, as it had been for Levels Two, Three and Four. Luckily the contestants didn't have to waste time for too long.

Mr. Danko appeared from no where to stand in front of the NetOps and Navis. He was eager to begin the level, as it would probably take them all morning to complete it. "Ah, welcome to Level Five," he pointed behind at the arena. "I assume most of you have guessed that this maze apart of the level. And you are all correct. Level Five will be testing your initiative." Mr. Danko smiled. "You and your NetNavi will begin the level at the centre of the Maze. It is your task to get out again. There are obstacles that you must overcome but be warned, each obstacle will change a piece of the Maze so you may be helping or hindering your team or other teams. The scores will be based on your times." He bowed to them. "Good luck."

The NetTeams followed the start official and she unexpectedly led them through the walls of the Maze to get to the centre quickly. They had realised the Maze was a hologram program but it was still alienating to walk in and out of apparently solid walls. At last, they stood in the spacious centre area and waited for the starting bell.

There were plenty of corridors to choose from that exited the room, so each NetTeam picked a different one. As soon as the bell went, they took off down the Maze corridors and disappeared from each other's view. The stone walls of the Maze were built high, towering over their heads.

TamaMedia officials watched the contestants' progress on the monitors hooked up to the Maze program. The first person to encounter an obstacle was NetTeam 14, Maylu and Roll.

Roll stopped suddenly in front of Maylu. "What's up Roll?" she asked.

"I'm sensing a solid wall here." Both Roll and Maylu put out their left hand. Their palm came to rest against an invisible barrier.

Maylu looked at her Navi. "I thought the obstacles would at least be something we can see."

"I wonder if there's a switch or if we have to bash our way through."

"Anything is possible." Maylu turned in a circle and came back to face the barrier. "Let's try a direct means." She took a couple of battle chips from the small belt pouch she always carried around these days. They were Static and Discord. "Static battle chip, download."

Roll laid her hands against the barrier and pushed the affects of the chip into the invisible wall. It shattered and glasslike shards fell to the floor of the Maze. Maylu and Roll waited for the after effect of breaking the barrier, but nothing happened. They shrugged and walked on. At five steps the effect kicked in.

A low whine sounded throughout the Maze then it grew louder. And louder, and louder. Soon all twenty-five NetTeams had to cover their ears, trying to block out the careening note. A few dropped to their knees in an attempt to keep their hands against their head. The whine was piercingly shrill before it suddenly cut off. At least half of the Maze wavered and then turned back to solid walls. The Maze corridors had changed on the NetTeams.

The officials chuckled at the misfortune of the NetTeams. They all knew Maylu should have used the Discord battle chip. The noise would have been less painful and the Maze would not have changed, as the invisible Discord barrier would have been neutralised by the Discord chip. They watched and waited; it wouldn't be long until two obstacles were overcome at the same time and the resulting effect of this event was unpredictable.

The NetTeams of Lan and MegaMan and Chaud and ProtoMan came against the same obstacle at the same time, though they didn't know it. It was virtually a fire wall. Chaud choose an Element Sand battle chip while Lan downloaded a Geyser. The Element Sand would smother the fire and therefore the effect but the Geyser would make the entire corridor feel like the NetTeams were walking underwater. NetTeam 7, Chaud and ProtoMan would have been fine if the obstacles had been overcome separately, but as the officials saw, they got sand rained onto them until they had run five steps to get away from the onslaught.

Once each NetTeam had come up against at least one obstacle, they started to get wise on the workings of the Maze and started choosing their chips a bit more carefully. The Maze was so big and changed so many times that it was unlikely that any of the NetTeams would meet each other. Yet as always, the Maze was contrary to the logical and some NetTeams did eventually pass each other. The next two hours elapsed with strange effects everywhere within the Maze as the teams struggled to find their way out.

NetTeam 6, Brice and PhoenixMan were nearing an exit in the Maze about two and half-hours into the final level. Blocking their way was a perfect stone wall that looked just like the Maze walls and to all appearances a dead end. Brice had figured out one of the ways of the Maze after the first six or seven obstacles, which had to be at least an hour and a half ago. At the barriers and not dead ends, there was a number two etched into the bottom of the left Maze wall at the intersection with the barrier. PhoenixMan bent down and examined the Maze wall, giving the thumbs up; that meant it was an obstacle. Brice had accidentally found the number when she had been knocked off her feet when a barrier they were trying to get past sent out shock-waves.

Both partners considered the chips that they had left to break through the barrier without affecting the Maze too much and changing their exit. They came up with a combination attack. First a fire battle chip would super heat the stone and an ice chip would freeze the stone instantly. They hoped the result would be that the extreme elements would weaken the stone enough for it to crumble, along with the adverse effect that would surely happen if they had blasted through the barrier.

"Heat Breath battle chip, download. Blizzard battle chip, download."

NetTeam 6 held their breath as they watched the results of the chips on the stone barrier. Luckily the combination had worked exactly how they hoped and the way was cleared for them to continue without major incident.

Unfortunately somewhere else in the Maze the sudden blast of a blizzard chilled NetTeam 3, Audrey and Obelix to their bones for thirty seconds. Once it stopped the Maze warmed them up in no time because they had been facing a fire wall.

As the timer ticked over three hours, two NetTeams exited the Maze from different corridors and on different sides of the Maze. They were NetTeams 6 and 7. PhoenixMan and ProtoMan were running low on energy from using all those battle chips against the obstacles, but their levels would be less used compared to the other NetNavis still in the Maze when they get out. The NetOps were also tired; they had to brave the elements, the Maze effects and physical fatigue along with their Navis.

The Maze continued to expel NetTeams over the next two hours, all worn out and ready to collapse in a heap as soon as they reached the stands. At last Level Five was over and the scores could be calculated to find the continuing NetTeams.

--------------------

It had been exhausting; no matter what else it was the Maze had taken endurance and a lot of patience. No wonder it had been left until the final level. The last NetTeam had exited the Maze half an hour ago. The NetOps were anxious to see their results and find out who was in the Questing Tournament Finals.

The tournament officials were being very tight lipped. They must have known something, for all of them hid smiles when any of the NetOps passed them in the corridors.

The NetOps were gathered together in the arena for the announcement of the NetTeams going into the finals. The tension in the air was almost visible. Every NetOp and Navi waited with baited breath. An invitation only Questing Tournament was prestigious and everyone wanted a shot at a position in the finals.

"All five levels have been completed and you all have performed to the best of your abilities. Those who do not make it into the finals are invited to stay and watch the end of the tournament. I know you are all waiting for the results, so these are the six top NetTeams: Amber and CrystalMan, Brice and PhoenixMan, Chaud and ProtoMan, Lan and MegaMan, Yoshi and Swift and Yvonne and ArcherMan."

Each team relaxed and smiled at their achievement and congratulated each other. All the contestants had good sportsmanship so there wasn't a bitter person in the Stadium.

"All scores will be updated on the board outside the arena," Mr. Danko concluded.

Many NetOps congregated around the scoreboard once they had been dismissed. The scores had been close after Level Four, but the Maze had spread the NetTeams out a bit.

Chaud was pleased with himself and ProtoMan. They were the leaders; Brice and PhoenixMan were not far behind. Yoshi was a strange character as well as his Navi Swift, but it was no surprise that they were third. Then it was Lan and MegaMan, Amber and CrystalMan and then Yvonne and ArcherMan. Lan grinned at being so high on the leader board.

--------------------

Dark had fallen outside after the completion of the last level. Brice stowed her PET into the open belt pouch that she had on and made her way to the nearest exit from the stadium. The glass doors of the foyer slid shut behind her with a soft, mechanical sigh. The TamaMedia Stadium had been built at the base of a mountain; the crisp air revealed a serene landscape bathed in pale moonlight. A brisk wind stirred the long strands of her black hair, a shadowy banner in the deep night.

The NetOp relished the tingling sensation the cold made with her warm skin as she lifted her blue-green eyes to the cloudless sky. The unveiled stars twinkled merrily in their dance across the heavens. Brice took several deep breaths and watched each visible stream as she let them go. It was nice out here, nothing to remind her of her worries, she could just forget for a while.

Chaud leaned against the wall inside the entrance with his arms folded, observing Brice through the cold glass. Her silhouette was framed by the stars and the darker shadow of the landscape.

There was something about Brice that seemed like she was sad all the time, though Chaud had seen her laugh with a few of the other NetOps here. Even then, hidden melancholy underlined the sound. It reminded him of a stage he went through around the time when he first met Lan.

The eerie feeling of being watched was so familiar that Brice almost ignored it. However, her instincts told her it was not just another awed or curious person watching; there was purpose behind the scrutiny. Brice slowly turned her head to the side, enough to see the glass doors. Highlighted by the lights behind him was the NetOp Chaud. She returned to gazing at the night's lights. A small smile crept into her expression as she contemplated the reasons why the famous Chaud Blaze would be studying her.

"Shouldn't you go before she sees you?" ProtoMan asked.

Chaud replied "How would she know that I was watching her specifically?"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Brice sighed. The alarm from her PET brought crashing back the melancholy she was trying to avoid. She breathed in the mountain air before going inside. Chaud was still there when Brice spun on her heel to face the immense stadium.

He didn't move a muscle as the doors slid open and she entered like a soft wind. She didn't acknowledge Chaud's presence when she ghosted right past him and up the foyer stairs. The NetOp paused at the top of the flight to look back at Chaud still leaning against the wall. His gaze had followed her every movement.

Brice couldn't help but speculate why Chaud had this uncanny knowing look to his eye. She didn't want to linger on the disconcerting thought of what he might have guessed. Not wanting to give him any more clues, the girl departed quickly around the corner.

Brice's antics left Chaud with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------

AN2: don't forget reviews are extremely appreciated.


	12. The Finals! What Finals?

AN: I own the TamaMedia battle chip, Restore.

Warning: contains stylised violence (well I don't know about that but people do get harmed, kinda, you'll see)

This is a long chapter by my unfortunate short average and I'm extremely happy about that fact. Yay, onto the finals we go! R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve**

NetOps started entering the stadium for the finals of the TamaMedia Questing Tournament during the morning instead of the usual time after lunch. The unsuccessful competitors and their NetNavis took seats in the first row for they were the best in the house. TamaMedia had not yet revealed the format of the finals yet everyone knew that they would be fantastic. The NetOps and navis chattered, waiting with anticipation for the finals.

The change in time for the finals had been announced to the NetOps at dinner the night before and notices had been pinned up in each of the common rooms just in case someone did not know. Fat chance that any one would be found ignorant of details pertaining to the finals, there were some wild rumours floating around the stadium. Unsure whether to believe a single one of the rumours, most NetOps chose to hope the one about the format being a battle royal was true. Despite the meaning sounding dangerous and hard, a battle royal would test the combatants' strategic mind and endurance to be the last one standing and claim the title of Tournament winner.

A shadow shifted in the corner of the stands. It too was waiting with as much maybe even more anticipation then the humans it was hidden from, though for an entirely different reason. The time was almost right for its plan to be put into action and then it will have its victory. Just a little bit longer, not yet but soon.

The majority of the NetOps had arrived within five minutes. There were a few people left to come; namely Maylu, Lan, Chaud. Brice was missing as well.

Time was up. It didn't matter about a few absent people; They had all it needed to go ahead with its plan.

The space of the large stadium filled with an intense foreboding as the NetOps were stunned into a sudden silence. Every single navi had just disappeared in an instant. A rumour flashed around the crowd that the hologram generators must have failed. NetOps checked their PETs to see if they had returned, but were greeted with blank screens and error messages. Nobody needed to tell the TamaMedia staff that was something was wrong, they were already running back and forth, busy working on the problem.

Brice walked into the TamaMedia Stadium and looked around the arena at the unknown shock. Chaud, Maylu and Lan hurried through the entrance behind her, abruptly stopping at the head of the stairs. An agitated member of staff quickly related the situation to the still Brice. Failure of the hologram generators was highly unlikely, considering they were equipped with several backup systems. She headed down to the arena where the most powerful generators were.

Once Brice had stepped into the arena, PhoenixMan became visible and solid by her side. The brunette had a bad feeling about all of this, one that she hadn't been able to shake of the past few days. Something else was wrong here.

There was a flash of blinding light in the centre of the arena, its purity raked though with incandescent blackness. These blemishes condensed and a shadow rose up to unfurl into a disfigurement of data. It was human like, tall and bulky. The thing had a broad chest while its waist, neck, wrists, and ankles were impossibly thin. There were five claws on each of its hands and feet. It had an elongated head covered in short, curved spikes that pointed downwards. Two red slits were perched above a gash of a mouth with no visible nose. Its entire body was covered in that sheen of darkness from which it had emerged.

All the missing NetNavis suddenly reappeared behind the clawed monster, tightly bound and helpless to save them-selves.

Chaud, Maylu and Lan ran to join Brice on the arena floor, the rest of the NetOps paralysed with shock, fear and who knows what else. A glint of determination entered Chaud's eye as he sprinted; _how **dare** he come here_. Lan jumped to a halt beside Brice and wondered if his talk with Kaie Tama had been an omen of this. Maylu had no idea what was going on but Chaud and Lan were taking action so she followed to see if she could help.

That monster didn't seem like it was friendly and they wouldn't let her fight alone. Brice was surprised at the three people standing next to her, but worry wormed through it as they could and probably would get hurt. Roll, MegaMan and ProtoMan appeared thanks to the still running generators and joined PhoenixMan in front of the NetOps as well.

Lan got a good eyeful of the monster now that he was closer, it towered over the humans even though it was half across the stadium floor. "What is that?" he said disgustedly.

"We are _Dominion_, puny human! We _are_ **_power_**!" its voice struck out with energy and the navis flinched.

His jaw ached as Chaud's teeth clenched from trying to keep his anger in check. How the hell did Dominion get past the security team BlazeQuest put onto task at TamaMedia's request. He glanced over at Brice to see her reaction; shock had stiffened her limbs but a slight trace of fear flickered behind her set expression.

"Oh no" she whispered faintly. _No not again. Not here, not now_. Brice knew why Dominion was here.

They pointed at the group with a single claw. "And we came to collect."

Hell, Lan was confused now and by the looks of it Maylu was as well; sufferable Chaud again seemed to know what was happening.

Dominion's desire shaped an invisible force that pulled and tugged at PhoenixMan. He tried desperately to resist but his boots refused to get a grip on the ground and he slowly slipped towards the awaiting claws. Every second drained him of precious energy and the NetOps were pinned to the spot by the force, unable to aid him. MegaMan and Roll managed to grab each of PhoenixMan's arms and pulled backwards with all their strength. He stopped moving forwards but they could get no further than that.

It was heading for a very difficult time in fighting against Dominion with all the navis in a solid state rather than pure data, let alone defeating Them. The stakes heightened as the NetOps other than Brice on the stadium floor realised they were incredible danger from the monster navi as well.

"What is going on!" Lan shouted. This was not going to be like those other fights with World 3.

"We desire PhoenixMan!" They screeched, still dragging at PhoenixMan.

ProtoMan had stayed behind with Chaud and the others when Roll and MegaMan went to the fire navi. He kept a wary eye on the intruder; the humans were vulnerable if Dominion chose to attack them instead.

MegaMan briefly let go of the arm he had gripped to fire his Mega Buster. They were direct hits but Dominion shook off the impacts as if they had been but a small irritation.

Chaud saw that they needed a distraction urgently. "ProtoMan go!"

ProtoMan nodded and set to attacking Dominion. He tried multiple hits; all were backed by his rapid speed so he was able to get out of range before getting damaged. The navi was hoping Dominion was losing control over his paralysing force by the constant attacks; he was trying to give Roll and MegaMan a better chance of escaping with PhoenixMan, who was still being drained of energy as each second passed.

Dominion had had enough of this pestering little NetNavi and sent him flying with a hard thump to the chest with a clawed hand. It was just the thing ProtoMan was looking for. They momentarily lapsed in their control and the others were able to drag PhoenixMan well back and behind the row of humans. The force around the NetOps weakened and then died all together so they were able to move.

ProtoMan landed heavily on the arena floor in front of Chaud and Brice.

"ProtoMan are you all right?" Chaud asked, concerned. They couldn't underestimate the collective power Dominion had from corrupting the data of stolen navis.

"Yes." He winced as he stood up. "It was just a little fall."

Dominion threw shadow balls at the defiant NetNavis. They sent the attack towards the humans as well, for good measure.

Chaud, quick on his feet, downloaded a barrier chip and ProtoMan protected them as best as he could from the multiple shadow balls. Roll dived out of the way but several balls hit her in the back and sides. She fell heavily. MegaMan had more success, dodging the few that were following him.

Dominion briefly blocked the NetOps connection to MegaMan, Roll and ProtoMan. Lan tried to download a chip to MegaMan but it was instantly rejected.

A large shadow ball went cruising towards MegaMan; ProtoMan was still occupied and Roll was out. It split up into smaller orbs, surrounded MegaMan and then hit him simultaneously. He was helpless as each one left him slightly more paralysed. Dominion created chains, just like the ones on the imprisoned navis and manoeuvred them around the fallen Roll and MegaMan. They were then dragged across the arena to be held up along with the other chained NetNavis. MegaMan continued to fight but the bonds were too strong to break. Dominion decided a little pressure was at hand to get what They wanted. They released several huge shadow towers at the NetOps. The remaining navi couldn't possibly save them without leaving the others vulnerable to the other towers, especially when Dominion had cut his connection to Chaud.

Chaud made his decision fast and ordered ProtoMan to protect Lan and Maylu. PhoenixMan was still in danger of being captured while he was running low on energy. Both Brice and Chaud refused to further expose PhoenixMan to Dominion.

The shadow towers roared down on the humans and the remaining NetNavi. Chaud and Brice waited until the last second to move out of the way. PhoenixMan moved with them so they were still together and the NetOps were between him and the power-hungry corruption. Chaud suddenly shoved Brice to the side, their momentum pushing them to the ground. A tower thundered pass. Brice was wide eyed when she stood as she realised the fate she had just escaped. Chaud gingerly got up too.

Dominion's many voices boomed around the stadium, making the other NetOps in the stands quail.

"Give us PhoenixMan!"

"No! I will not let you take him," Brice visibly shook with anger "even if it costs me dearly." She pushed a button on her PET. "Phoenix stream in, upload."

The NetNavi Phoenix appeared in the arena at Brice's command. All the other NetOps and navis were instantly surprised that Kaie Tama's NetNavi heeded the call of another NetOp. Chaud however knew who the person was behind the guise of Brice.

Dominion laughed at Brice, a long, evil peal of laughter. "No NetNavi is going to get in the way of my desire for power."

Phoenix and Brice stood firm in front of PhoenixMan, refusing to yield even slightly. Chaud, Lan and Maylu did not move an inch either.

"We know _who_ you are, you can't fool us. We know your past, we know your present, and we know _you_. Give us PhoenixMan, or we'll start deleting all these pathetically treasured navis." Dominion said menacingly, and then They dug further into Brice. "Here's your choice - one piece of data for twenty-three lives."

_I won't let this happen. _"No" Brice said softly, defiantly._ I won't, I won't!_

"As you wish." Dominion struck out so fast that many did not see whom They had targeted.

The NetOp Storm suddenly shouted from the stands. His navi RainMan fell to his knees within his bonds and started disintegrating. Watching another navi being deleted was saddening; seeing your own was heartbreaking.

Then something entirely unexpected happened. PhoenixMan shot out his right hand towards RainMan, the tip of his fingers curled. A golden light encircled the navi in a stunning aura. The deletion slowed to a trickle, and then even slower so that only one piece of data was being deleted at a time.

Dominion was not impressed at all. "Give up PhoenixMan."

Again Brice, Phoenix and PhoenixMan refused and again a NetNavi felt Dominion's tainted claws. This time Obelix fell and Brice cried out in unison with Audrey, as they were friends. PhoenixMan repeated his actions with Obelix as he had done with RainMan this time with his left hand; there was the golden light and then the slower deletion.

"Give your self to usss" They hissed venomously. Even the NetOps drew back from the obsessive hunger burning from the mass of corrupted data.

PhoenixMan started breathing heavier and seemed to lose a large amount of energy rapidly. ProtoMan was by his side in an instant and held the fatiguing PhoenixMan up. Holding one deletion was bad but two was extremely taxing in the best of conditions; it was almost impossible to hold them very long in his weakened state. PhoenixMan didn't have enough strength to hold another and still have energy to defend himself against Dominion, or to stand up for that matter.

Phoenix knew this and was prepared to stop the next deletion herself. Dominion did not give a warning this time but as Phoenix had predicted, They were working down the line and Roll was next.

Before Dominion struck, two things happened at once.

MegaMan realised the danger to Roll. He was bound right next to her. MegaMan strained so hard at his chains that they broke, but it was too late for him to save her.

Phoenix used all her speed to get to Roll before Dominion did. As Dominion's claws slashed down to delete Roll, Phoenix shielded her and took the full force of the attack on her back. Both Roll and Phoenix gasped from the intensity of the blow.

"No!" Brice choked. "No. Not Phoenix."

MegaMan rapidly cast off his broken shackles and caught the fiery Phoenix as she slid to the ground. She lay limp in his arms but the disintegration of delete had yet to fragment her data. The NetNavi was strong he knew, but that would not be enough to save her. PhoenixMan almost flew over and took Phoenix into his own arms, despite further weakening and holding the other deletions. The NetNavi laid his head against hers and lent some of his last remaining strength to her.

"Hang on for just a while longer," PhoenixMan whispered to her. "Just hang on."

ProtoMan quietly tensed in battle readiness. No matter how focused Dominion was on capturing PhoenixMan, the humans behind him were still in danger.

PhoenixMan gently laid Phoenix on the floor for the deterioration had begun and there was only one way he could stop it. He and MegaMan slowly turned to Dominion. Rage was burning through both navis and through their NetOps; one for targeting Roll and the other for damaging Phoenix.

"DOMINION!" Brice shouted in her temper. "I've had _enough_! You will _never_ have PhoenixMan's power or any other NetNavi, solo, ultimate or otherwise. This is where it ends!"

PhoenixMan was nearing the extreme limits of his energy levels, more than what another navi could have lasted, and Phoenix was being deleted fast. "You know chips I need Kaie" he yelled across to the jet haired girl.

Those in the crowd not utterly transfixed on the situation were struck with confusion despite the danger and terror in the arena. The utterance of the Tama girl's name snapped a couple of NetOps out of their hypnotic state, for they searched the stadium stands for the Kaie's absent presence.

"Are you ready, MegaMan?" Lan shouted.

"Ready as ever."

Chaud and ProtoMan nodded at each other, silently acknowledging what they had to do next.

Brice threw a battle chip to Chaud then one to Lan, who caught it in surprise. "You'll need these," she said calmly though strain showed clearly on her face. The chips were Level Four Boosters; it tripled the attack power.

Lan and Chaud shouted together. "Level Four Booster battle chip, download. Cyber Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword battle chips, download."

"Restore battle chip, download. Final Gun battle chip, download."

PhoenixMan's energy was completely regenerated by the Restore battle chip. He stopped holding the deletions as his deletion barriers continued to feed on the energy he had already given to them. The navi steadied his new artillery.

ProtoMan, MegaMan and PhoenixMan released their attacks at exactly the same time. Wild yet controlled energy thundered down on Dominion. There was nothing in the world, cyber or real, that could have stopped the combined power of two Triple Program Advances and a Final Gun attack combined.

Dominion screamed in a thousand voices. They had been _so_ close. Their data was being torn apart into minute sections, which were then deleted from the entire cyber network. The stolen NetNavi data could not be retrieved, less Dominion returned again to trouble the world. The chains binding the captive NetNavis dissipated into particles and they were able to move freely.

As the last remains of Dominion were deleted, PhoenixMan returned to Phoenix's side. Brice, Chaud, Maylu and Lan joined their NetNavis. PhoenixMan summoned golden flames to encompass Phoenix's entire body and her body turned to bright energy the same colour as the flames. He had to give up half of his full energy capacity to activate the anti-deletion procedure that had been written into her program.

As RainMan and Obelix were still connected to PhoenixMan, their deletion was stopped and their NetOps were able to retrieve most of their data.

The golden flames suddenly winked out of existence, Phoenix lay unconscious and her appearance was unscathed. PhoenixMan held her hands tightly between his. He knew she would be all right but it was agonising to know he almost lost Phoenix.

Brice ordered the TamaMedia staff to switch off the hologram generators and they obeyed with due haste. All the NetNavis were returned to their PETs and jacked out of the system so they could not be damaged any further, regardless of the utter defeat of the threat. The NetOps left the arena immediately; they needed to be somewhere other than the stadium to recover from that short but traumatic experience.

Maylu gave Lan a high five, and then hugged him furiously and unexpectedly. Lan blushed a warm pink colour.

Brice was holding out her PET and looking greatly worn, even a little diminished in the middle of the stadium's floor. Lan, Chaud and Maylu peered at her screen over the girl's shoulder. Both PhoenixMan and Phoenix could be seen in the console's monitor. Chaud placed hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort. He understood everything; Brice was truly Kaie Tama and PhoenixMan was a solo NetNavi. It took Lan and Maylu a little longer to figure it out.

"I guess I have some explaining to do" Kaie said absently.


	13. Her Mysterious Past

Disclaimer: Okay you should have read chapter 1 so it's there.

AN: again there is some ooc, but it can't be helped. This is hot on the heels of the last chapter but I meant to put that one up a few days ago. Anyways, almost to the end now so enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Thirteen**

A young assistant hurried to the group as they walked in to remove the long, iron jacket Kaie had just shed upon entrance. She then clipped her jet hair up against her head and motioned for Lan, Maylu and Chaud to sit in the chairs surrounding the low coffee table. Her gloves ended next to her on an armrest, while she finished establishing a link to the special computer jack in the table. It was connected directly to the TamaMedia Training Centre and the labs there.

The Tama family suite was just as clean and crisp as it was the last time Chaud had been invited in yesterday morning. Someone must have gone through the room recently and cleaned rigorously, for every surface gleamed and a feather duster lay inconspicuously on the edge of a wooden sideboard. The assistant returned through a whitewashed door with a tray supporting four streaming mugs of hot chocolate and distributed them amongst the teenagers. Kaie smiled gratefully while the others thanked the polite girl as she left the room and conversation to them.

Maylu took a moment to savour the delicious liquid before asking the questions foremost on her mind since they had left the arena floor. "Why are you telling just us your story, Kaie? Shouldn't all the NetOps know why their Navis were in peril?"

"No" Kaie replied sadly. "I feel obliged to repay you for your help by giving you the truth. What you are about to hear you should never be released to the public without introducing the concept to them slowly. I ask you not to repeat this to anyone."

The others nodded for confirmation that the information disclosed would remain with them only and an expectant silence fell between the Tama girl and her listeners. Kaie wrapped her fingers around the warm mug and shifted slightly in her seat.

"I expect Chaud has a vague idea of I'm talking about." She turned her teal eyes to him, the green contacts still in. "ProtoMan would have never have found some of that information without Phoenix's intervention. I thank you for keeping what you knew a secret."

Chaud blinked, caught somewhat off guard by this deviant admission of Kaie's. "I didn't think it was my place to say any thing."

Lan was getting a little impatient with anticipation, obviously there was an important matter behind this and he wanted to know. "So, tell us your story already."

Her palms had become damp despite the hot ceramic sandwiched between them, so she alternately wiped them along her trouser legs. Kaie took a deep breath to steady her self, and for the first time in a long while, revealed the mystery of her past:

"_I have a twin brother and his name was Kegan. Our family was close and the staff at TamaMedia adored us. We were given basic NetNavis when we were very young and became promising NetBattlers. Kegan and I battled almost every day and as we got older, we were allowed into TamaMedia's labs. Kegan was fascinated by the experiments and had a talent for working out some of the problems our scientists had. He was special and would be invaluable if he choose to work at the company._

_We were eleven when an experiment lab exploded. We were passing by and the force of the explosion caused a wall to fall onto us. Kegan was badly injured, worse than the cuts and bruises I sustained. Both of us were knocked out and the rescue team was able to find us by our PETs._

_We recovered and took to everything we did before with new vigour and were grateful for being alive. Mum and Dad promised to let us try the new PETs that TamaMedia were designing and we were allowed to design our own NetNavis. Kegan designed his great Navi and made mine in reflection of his. He liked our twin thing._

_Four years ago was the worst period of my life. Kegan went into a coma from a brain tumour and he was going to die._

_TamaMedia sent out a document asking several companies to lend their best scientists for an experiment called the Kegan Project. BlazeQuest Games was one of them and one of the very few who replied with help. The Kegan Project objective was to find a way to save my brother. The solution found was to convert Kegan's brainwaves into digital signals and recreate him as a NetNavi. The NetNavi design used to house Kegan was the one he designed, PhoenixMan. Kegan created all the programming of PhoenixMan and Dad ensured the code was used exactly as it had been written with a few upgrades of course. The Kegan Project was successful. They had linked the comatose Kegan to PhoenixMan within half a year and left the digitizing program running. The living Kegan was continually customizing the personality of PhoenixMan until the day my brother died, a year after he went into the coma._

_Before the scientists left TamaMedia, they created my NetNavi, exactly how Kegan had designed her and with a few extras that they had also added to PhoenixMan. This included the anti-deletion procedure TamaMedia were researching and producing at the time. The scientists digitised some of my personality and added it to Phoenix. PhoenixMan and Phoenix are in many ways twins; like the Tama siblings._

_Kegan and I continued being our own selves but with a little difference, keeping the secret that PhoenixMan was a solo NetNavi that was originally human. I still call PhoenixMan Kegan for I still feel he is my brother. That is why a month ago Kegan persuaded me to convince Mum and Dad to let him set up a tournament. He needed to use the technology genius retained from his old human life and so that was how the TamaMedia Questing Tournament came about."_

Lan had basically listened to Kaie speak with his jaw dropped in awe at the advancement of technology pursued by TamaMedia, even in collaboration. He wondered whether his father, Dr Hikari, had been one of the few who had participated in the success of the Kegan Project. Maylu had spied Lan's open mouth and leaned over to remedy it by snapping it shut with her fingers. The sudden pressure on his chin caused the boy stared blankly at his friend for a moment while she addressed the Tama girl.

"That still doesn't explain why Dominion wanted PhoenixMan so badly that They crashed the tournament," Maylu commented.

Chaud interjected before Kaie had to explain, this was something he did have concrete knowledge of. "Dominion's desire was power. They collected it by corrupting other navis' data and merging them into itself."

"Somehow Dominion learned the extent of PhoenixMan's power." Kaie took over. "If They had absorbed him, there would be almost nothing any one could do to stop Dominion from taking over the net and the whole world."

"What exactly is this incredible power PhoenixMan seems to have, Kaie?" asked Lan. "Surely one navi couldn't have the strength for Dominion to dictate the world."

"I might have exaggerated a bit but PhoenixMan would have been the beginning of a power absorption rampage. For starters PhoenixMan doesn't draw on cyber energy in the way normal NetNavis do, and he seems to be able to accumulate small amounts of energy that can only be used when his levels are extremely low. Also, a NetNavi can control some of the net, right? People tend to not think deeper than the net, yet the cyber world has many levels. Solo NetNavis have links to those other levels. PhoenixMan has a limited ability to control the other parts of the cyber world and that is why PhoenixMan could slow the deletion process on those two Navis today. The anti-deletion procedure that you saw PhoenixMan activate in Phoenix is also priceless to get a hold of and that is why TamaMedia has not released the research."

Chaud suddenly remembered the stray audio data ProtoMan had recorded during that late night visit into the NetBattle Arenas. "Is that also why you argued with Kegan over the tournament creation, not just his solo status?"

"Chaud," Kaie Tama looked intently into his eyes, a small frown creasing her forehead and turned down the corners of her mouth. "How did you know that?"

_Damn, I shouldn't have said anything_. He almost squirmed in the soft chair. "I - ah, I listened to a loose audio stream while ProtoMan and I were in the NetBattle Arenas. I kind of guessed the reason in my last question," the BlazeQuest Vice-president confessed.

"Don't worry about it." Kaie smiled, she had seen the twitch of his muscles. "PhoenixMan had sensed ProtoMan and had alerted me once you had jacked him out. It was also why I sent Phoenix to intervene."

The young assistant chose to walk in at this moment, a small note between her fingers. "Miss Tama," she said timidly in front of the guests, "this needs your attention."

Kaie received the piece of paper with the air of shouldering another problem. Green-blue eyes skimmed the words and extracted the crucial keywords to confirm its importance for her immediate consideration. Chaud was so familiar with the action he himself performed when he worked, that the boy knew instantly this meeting was over. She neatly folded the paper in half and slipped it into her hip pocket and sighed deeply, sounding just as tired and drained to her ears as she felt. "I'm afraid that something has come up and I have to get back to work."

"Just one question" Lan said, "when will the tournament be resumed?"

"Unfortunately, this Questing Tournament is over. There will be no finals." The NetOp started to protest but Kaie cut him off. "This is what I have to deal with right now. The tournament was televised and extensive inquiries are starting to plague the company. Shareholders are demanding answers."

The Hikari boy pouted a little in his disappointment. Maylu grabbed his hand in her slender one and pulled him to his feet. "There'll be others, Lan."

"Yeah, I suppose."

The girl stood up to walk the three friends to the door of the family suite. "PhoenixMan, TamaMedia and I are extremely grateful for all your efforts today."

The female NetOp waved off their embarrassment. "We are just glad everything turned out okay." Chaud and Lan nodded in agreement.

"I suggest you use the stadium's facilities to relax and recover, as the planes will depart tomorrow morning." Kaie shook each of their hands as they left the suite. "I hope to see you again some time. Maybe I'll consider re-compensating you for the tournament Lan."

"I look forward to it. Visit us in DenTech City any time," Lan invited Kaie before leaving with Maylu. They didn't wait around for Chaud; he would catch up with them if he wanted to.

"We're not that different, you and I." Chaud intoned as he lingered inside the threshold. "Both strong people secretly struggling with our own issues and family companies."

"Yet you are Vice-President, whereas I am just a spokesperson."

"You seem to do just as much work as I do Kaie. Plus hiding the nature of some of TamaMedia's research from the people you deal with must be very stressful."

"I try to NetBattle as often as I can, that's my stress reliever. I even challenge Phoenix in the Training centre."

"See, I told you we were similar. I think the Net City coliseum has a whole database dedicated to match stats of when I work off tension."

"Hey Chaud," she started. It was a whim but one Kaie wanted to confirm. "Even though we're business rivals, we can still be friends, right?"

The boy smile at the request for he had never actually had someone ask to be his friend, even in a roundabout way. "Sure. If you ever need someone to talk to, you will always have my ear."

"Thanks." Kaie returned the grin, stopping shy of the sudden urge to hug him. It had been a long time since she had met someone who had so much in common with her whom Kaie could call a true friend. "And thank you for saving me earlier."

The pair shook hands before Chaud turned to step out the door. "That's what friends are for."

The door closed with a soft click behind him and Kaie Tama moved back into the suite of clean rooms. Her expression remained cheerful despite the memories of the day's events relating to the now lost Dominion behind her and the tangle of work she had to confront ahead of her.

------------------------------------------------------------

AN2: Um, I hope the last part worked. I didn't know exactly how to finish it so I muddled along with the friendship idea.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Go MegaMan. Mini Boomer battle chips, download."

MegaMan threw the weapons as accurately as he was able at his fast moving opponent. They fell short of their mark but the multiple explosions kicked up ice projectiles.

The other Navi was struck by a large chunk of ice. She slammed into an ice wall. The dent was so deep it held her in position.

His blaster shots had been aimed carefully. The Navi took the first few shots in the chest before pushing herself out of the ice and out of the way.

MegaMan was getting the upper hand and that would not do without a serious fight.

Phoenix used her speed and the ice blocks to get within range of MegaMan, without exposing herself to an attack. She struck out at him, her Long Sword whistling through the frigid air. MegaMan just barely stopped the blade between his hands. Instead of struggling for possession, Phoenix pulled on the sword and fully back kicked MegaMan.

It was his turn to fly into an ice wall. MegaMan picked himself off the floor, shaking off loose ice chips.

"Fire Tower battle chip, download. Level One Booster battle chip, download."

Phoenix drove her attack at MegaMan's latest position. "Magma Fire Tower!"

She knew how slippery MegaMan was. Phoenix appeared in the tower's wake, forearms already glowing with energy.

MegaMan had survived the tower by a Barrier chip. Even though he had been protected, MegaMan had still taken on damage from the attack.

"Phoenix blade!"

MegaMan parried with Variable Sword. He buckled under her force and energy. He was weakened further. If Lan didn't do something soon, they'll lose the match.

Kaie bit her lip in concentration. She knew Phoenix was running low on energy. They had been battling intensely for half an hour now. Kaie had already used up her Level Three Booster chip and the ways things were going, she didn't know what would happen next.

Phoenix held MegaMan in their stalemate, neither of them giving an inch. Both Navis were constantly losing energy. The Ice NetBattling Arena sapped a constant amount of a NetNavi's power if they stayed still for too long.

Lan worried about MegaMan. The duo rarely had long, intense battles these days; no organisations had been threatening he world for the past three years. The Program Advanced and the Level One Booster had been used somewhere in the battle to no absolute upset, though they did turn the battle in their favour. Lan was trying to regulate his heavy breathing as he noticed through the screen that was Kaie was also out of breath. He wasn't too surprised; the NetOps had been perfectly synchronized with their Navi during the entire match.

MegaMan managed to gather enough a burst of power to throw Phoenix away from him, ending the stalemate. They faced off from opposite sides of the ice field, taking a small breather. This was it; neither Navi could stand another major attack.

"Cyber Sword battle chip, download."

"Fire Sword battle chip, download."

MegaMan and Phoenix started running at the same time. Phoenix synchronized the other NetNavi move for move, step for step; it was the only thing that might help her now. Their swords came across their chests in preparation for the final attack to end the match. The Navis raced across the flat yet slippery ice, and then jumped from ice block to ice block as the gap between the two steadily closed.

They meet at the apex of their jumps; no one saw the sword attacks hit the other Navi. They were tired yet their attack speed remained to flabbergast onlookers - from around the world - watching at the Battle Arenas.

MegaMan landed heavily on his feet first. He fell to his knees; he had been sorely damaged by Phoenix's Fire Sword. MegaMan had enough energy to stay conscious but that was all.

Phoenix also landed roughly on her feet. She fell to her knees; somehow she had survived the brunt of the damage from MegaMan's Cyber Sword. Phoenix breathed in deeply, trying to stay conscious.

Every one waited in silence. It had turned into a test of wills. There could be no more battling without the certain risk of deletion.

The Arena's digitised voice broke the pregnant silence. "Phoenix logging out."

Kaie never wanted a repeat experience of watching Phoenix being deleted. She gave Lan a genuine smile. It had taken him three weeks after the Questing Tournament to challenge Kaie to a single battle rematch in TamaMedia's NetBattle Arenas. She was happy to let him have this victory, for there would always be future battles with Lan to anticipate.

Lan was paralysed with unexpected shock at the battle's result. They had just barely beaten Kaie Tama, after being trounced in their last encounter. "MegaMan, we won" he said, awed.

MegaMan grinned as Phoenix held out her hand to congratulate him back in the arena's stands.

"So" said Lan as MegaMan shook Phoenix's hand, "are we definite friends now?"

"Yes Lan." Kaie laughed kindly in her amusement. "Friends."

------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Wow, this is it, this is the end. I can't believe it's finally done. I've had so much trouble trying to write this, my first fanfic ever, and overcoming the temptation to start other fics before I felt comfortable writing in character.

Thank you so much for actually reading Phoenix Evolution, I hoped you liked the story. it's been a joy to know that people like how I write.

Many hugs to:

Lilaznbookluva

KRP

MASHaddict

MysticMaiden 18

and Spiecas

for reviewing.

I'm a bit sad that I've finished but I have a possible new fanfic to start to cheer me up. Reviews might be nice too, ooo, and ideas.


End file.
